


Le piano d'Hariel

by TerraNee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraNee/pseuds/TerraNee
Summary: Edward vit en solitaire depuis maintenant plus de cent ans. Bien qu'entouré de sa famille, il éprouve une profonde haine en sa nature de vampire. Cherchant dans la forêt de Forks un moyen d'exulter sa rancœur, son vœu est subitement exaucé avec l'apparition d'un magnifique piano au fond des bois. Edward va cependant vite se rendre compte qu'il n'est pas aussi seul qu'il l'imagine.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Salut ! Voilà une petite fanfic qui ne durera pas plus de trois chapitres. J'ai écouté une musique qui m'a donné envie de l'écrire qui s'intitule "Charms" de Abel Korzeniowski. Je vous avertis tout de suite, le crossover choisi est loin d'être original. Il s'agit d'une petite histoire spirituelle et romantique. J'espère que vous passerez tout de même un agréable moment de lecture !
> 
> A bientôt,
> 
> LDDW
> 
> Avertissement à toi Yuko si tu me lis: vu qu'il s'agit d'un cros avec Harry Potter je doute que tu apprécies l'expérience. Néanmoins, je te fais pleins de bisous par l'intermédiaire de cet avant-propos. (J'ai complètement délaissé la fanfic depuis ces quelques mois à cause du boulot ^^").

* * *

 

_**Le Piano D'Hariel** _

Qu'importe vos biens matériels, vos actes ou vos choix lorsque vous vivez une existence immortel. Edward l'avait appris à ses dépends. Le jour où Carlisle avait fait de lui un mort-vivant, cela avait sonner le glas de son âme. Coincé à mi-chemin entre la matérialité et l'infini, condamné à l'expérience d'une faim insatiable, d'un besoin obnubilant de faire couler le sang des hommes.

Tout ce qu'il avait pu faire pour donner un sens à ses actes, à chaque fois qu'il faisait le choix de renier sa nature profonde, le temps finissait toujours par avoir raison de lui.

Edward était allé chercher ses restes d'humanité là où ne sévissait que rage et peine. En premier lieu, il ne s'était attaqué qu'aux criminels.

Mais le mal, en lui même, n'existait pas. Ce n'était qu'une création de l'esprit. Les pires tares de l'humanité ne résidait pas dans les yeux des voleurs, des assassins ou des violeurs. C'était la société qui créait des êtres jaloux, désireux et emplis de frustrations.

Devant ses victimes, Edward était toujours soumis à leur souvenirs. En regardant la vie d'un monstre défiler sous ses yeux, n'importe qui aurait cessé d'être méprisant et haineux à l'encontre des criminels. Un être torturé fait des choix qui vont dans son sens, suivant ses expériences et ses acquis. Edward s'était senti grandement honteux après avoir libéré sa soif sur ce genre d'âmes brisés. Il avait pensé pouvoir devenir une sorte d'ange de la mort, un dieu vengeur...Il avait tenté de donner à ses actes une valeur, un but bénéfique pour le bien commun. Mais les sociétés humaines n'avaient de cesse de changer. Tandis qu'on accusait une personne d'être le détenteur d'un esprit satanique pendant plus d'une siècle, le centenaire suivant, ce même profil était porteur de valeur de liberté et de spiritualité. Le notions de bien et de mal évoluaient constamment, mais Edward, lui, restait immuable.

Ainsi, Edward, dans ce monde en perpétuel mouvement, était parti en quête de constance. Sa famille l'avait aidé à trouver la stabilité dont il avait besoin. Carlisle et Esmé étaient des êtres généreux malgré leur nature sanguinaire. Ils avaient offert à Edward une existence confortable, mais surtout, une famille aimante, avec qui il pouvait se sentir lui même et en sécurité. Edward savait qu'il avait beaucoup de chance. Il existait en effet peu de vampires désireux de garder une certaine forme d'humanité en eux. Le défit avait pourtant été de taille. Déménager tout les dix ans, se nourrir uniquement de sang animal, évoluer parmi les humains...Il y avait de quoi rendre fou ! Surtout lorsque vous passiez plusieurs décennies à assister toujours aux mêmes classes. C'était dans ces moments là que le vampire d'Edward devenait presque incontrôlable. Rester plus d'une heure assis sur une chaise à écouter une leçon qui n'avait plus aucun secret pour lui était le comble pour un être pouvant se déplacer à la vitesse du son. Boire le sang acre d'un rongeur alors que pendant toute une journée, il était coincé dans une salle bondé d'êtres humains était cependant le pire. C'était pour ne pas « attirer le doute », ne cessait de répéter Carlisle.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui le doute, c'était Edward qui l'avait attiré à lui. Lorsque cette humaine s'était présenté en classe de biologie, les pulsions sanguinaires du monstre en lui étaient remontées en flèche. Il avait faillit commettre l'irréparable. Tremblant de rage et de désespoir, chaque seconde avait été une pure torture avant que cette maudite sonnerie ne retentisse. Comme un fou, Edward s'élança loin de l'odeur brutale qui bouleversait tout ses sens.

Si il avait encore possédé une âme, il l'aurait qualifié d' « errante ». Il traversa tout d'abord la forêt côtière, son visage caressé par l'ambiance paresseuse de la nature. Les vents marins vinrent déposer sur les coins de ses lèvre un doux goût de sel.

Toujours bien servie en humidité et en douceur océanique, il arriva dans la forêt de basse altitude, emplis par l'odeur de la sève amère des sapins et sucré des sureaux. La pluie s'intensifia soudain lorsqu'il traversa la forêt humide du territoire de Hoh. Edward avait la vague sensation de voler à travers un nuage, plongeant sur les branches de peupliers gigantesques. Parcourant à vive allure les bois remplis d'une vie insoupçonnée, ses sens accrus lui permirent de percevoir tout ce qui l'entourait.

Il goûtât ainsi aux parfums empoisonnés de la Lys des avalanches et de la Violette de Flett. A L'halène mielleuse de l'ourse noir ainsi qu'à la douceurs acre du sang sur les pattes duveteuses du puma concolor. Il ressenti la dure tendresse du lynx avec ses petits. Les pas discrets du renard, cet honnête voyou, sur les parterres de mousses enneigées. La paix guerrière dans le hurlement du coyote. Le silence éloquent de la chauve souris cendrée. La dissonance symphonique dans le hululement de la chouette. La voluptueuse agressivité dans le glissement de la vipère pour se mouvoir...

Lorsqu'il parvint à percer l'épaisse brume opaque de la forêt, il se retrouva au dessus d'une mer de nuages, à plus de 1200 mètres d'altitude. Bien que le sol en ce haut lieu était moins riche , tout semblait aux yeux de Edward d'une perfection sans nom. Les roches présentent en cette terre hostile avaient tout l'air de ne pas avoir bougé depuis le commencement du monde. Immuables et éternels. Tout comme une pierre de quartz au soleil, la peau de Edward se mis à briller. Ce n'est que parmi ces hauteurs éternels qu'il se sentait enfin à sa place. Il déploya ses bras, comme dans l'espoir de pouvoir s'envoler. De retourner vers l'infini, vers son âme délaissé depuis si longtemps...

* * *

\- Je reconnais que cela devait être atrocement déstabilisant de supporter l'odeur de cette fille, mais de là à ne plus retourner en cours ? Annonça Esmée d'une voix inquiète.

\- Si cette fille « Bella Swan » est vraiment sa chanteuse, je comprend parfaitement qu'il ne veuille plus mettre les pieds dans cette école merdique. Intervint Rosalie, tout occupée qu'elle était à se vernir les ongles des pieds, perchée sur un accoudoir du canapé.

\- Rosalie chérie, fait attention à ton langage s'il te plaît. Intervint de nouveau Esmée, ponctuant ses mots d'une extrême douceur comme à son habitude.

\- Vous n'allez tout de même pas le forcer à retourner dans cette école d'attardés ! S'exclama Emmett. Et si il finissait par sauter sur cette pauvre fille ?

\- On pourrait donner l'excuse d'une grave maladie ou bien quelques chose dans le genre ? Proposa Rosalie.

\- On en arrivera pas là si Edward parvient à maîtriser sa soif ! Annonça Jasper, l'air encore plus grave qu'à son habitude.

\- Tu vois quelque chose dans un avenir proche Alice ? Demanda finalement Carlisle, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'alors.

\- C'est très flou. Tout dépendra de la décision prise ici et maintenant...

\- Je vois...Murmura le chef de famille, pris dans de profondes pensées.

\- Qu'allons nous donc faire ? Déménager ? S'inquiéta Rosalie. On vient tout juste de s'installer ici !

Tout les yeux des Cullens se remplirent d'effrois à cette perspective. Edward pouvait percevoir toutes les pensées négatives de Rosalie à son encontre et tout les espoirs qu'Esmée portait pour que cette histoire finisse bien. Finalement, Edward rencontra le regard grave de son père.

« C'est à toi que reviens la décision de choisir, mon fils » Entendit-il dans sa tête.

\- Sache que n'importe quelle décision que tu prendras Edward, nous te soutiendrons toujours à cent pour cent. Termina Calisle à voix haute pour que tout le monde comprenne que le choix revenait à Edward.

Le garçon passa un regard circulaire dans la pièce pour observer sa famille. Il savait au plus profond de lui qu'un nouveau déménagement épuiserait psychologiquement chaque membre. Toutefois, revenir à l'école était indiscutablement hors de question. Il avait faillit tuer une innocente aujourd'hui, et il se refusait à tenter une fois de plus le diable.

\- Si cela n'ennuie personne, je préférerais arrêter l'école sans pour autant que nous soyons obligé de partir de Forks. Carlisle pourra sans aucun doute trouver une excuse valable à mon absence...

\- On pourrait par exemple dire que tu es en institue de dés-intox où quelques chose dans le genre ! S'exclama Emmett qui se fit rapidement réprimandé par un regard acerbe de Alice.

\- Et ensuite quoi ? Explosa la petite femme. Edward se contentera de hanter la forêt sans pouvoir jouir d'une existence normal ?

\- C'est pas comme si on avait une vie vraiment normal ! Cracha Rosalie.

\- Alice à raison ! Intervint Jasper. Edward est déjà bien assez solitaire pour finir en ermite dans cette maudite forêt !

\- Tu as un problème avec les ermites ? S'énerva Emmett, déjà prêt à en découdre.

\- Ce que veut dire Jasper, soupira Alice , c'est que toi, tu as déjà Rosalie, Carlisle a Esmé et moi Jasper. Imagine toi un instant sans compagnon et vivre simplement de chasse dans une forêt lugubre !

\- Et puis qui sait ? Peut-être que Bella est bien plus que la chanteuse d'Edward ! Peut-être a-t-il enfin trouvé son compagnon. S'exclama Esmée avec espoir.

\- Beeuurk...Cracha rosalie en simulant de vomir par dessus le canapé.

\- Elle n'est pas si vilaine que ça cette fille ! Intervint Alice avec un enthousiasme si exagéré que chaque membre de la famille lui lança un regard douteux doublé d'un sourcil arqué.

\- Bon, je reconnais qu'elle est un peu plate et n'a pas vraiment de dons pour la conversation, avoua-t-elle finalement à regret. Mais qui sait l'or qui sommeille en elle ?

\- Carlisle ? Demanda Esmée qui attendait de savoir l'avis de son maris.

\- Encore une fois, c'est à Edward de prendre la décision. Annonça le chef de famille avec force. Personne ne l'obligera à choisir contre son gré. Tout ce que je désire, c'est que tu soit heureux fils...

\- Je...Je veux juste être loin de son odeur...Murmura Edward, gêné par tout les tracas qu'il causait à ses parents.

\- Peut-être pourrais-tu partir quelques temps en Alaska ? Avec nos cousins du Nord ? Proposa Jasper.

\- Non, j'aime cette forêt, je me sens bien ici, avec vous. Répondit calmement mais fermement Edward.

\- Ainsi soit-il. Le débat et clos. Conclu Carlisle. J'enverrais dès demain une lettre au proviseur de l'école pour te désinscrire.

\- Merci Carlisle ! Soupira Edward soulagé.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, vous venez d'assister à la naissance de Edward l'ermite ! S'exclama soudain Emmett en prenant une posture d'orateur. Ce vampire, chers téléspectateur, a fuit la civilisation à cause d'une pauvre fille qui s'était mal lavé le minou !

\- Emmett ! S'écria Esmée d'une voix outré.

* * *

Durant les mois suivants, le caractère d'Edward s'assombrit considérablement. Alice avait raison, il lui manquait un compagnon. Contraint de rester soit à la maison soit dans la forêt, il était devenu encore plus associable qu'avant. Le garçon restait pendant des heures dans les hautes montagnes, perçant des yeux le ciel à la recherche d'un signe. Bien qu'il se soit depuis longtemps persuadé que Dieu ne viendrait pas à son aide, un étrange sentiment l'animait lorsqu'il était perché au dessus de cette mer de nuages. Sans même remarquer qu'il parlait à voix haute, il commença à étaler ses pensées :

\- Regarde moi, le prédateur le plus dangereux de la création ! Je n'ai rien demandé de tout ça ! Ni la puissance, ni la beauté et encore moins l'immortalité! Je sais que ma mère à tout fait pour me garder en vie. Qu'elle à tout fait pour me sauver de la maladie...Pourtant, si tu savais comme j'aurais voulu la rejoindre cette nuit là ! Pourquoi ai-je survécu ? Pourquoi cette existence de mort-vivant ? Je suis un monstre...Sans âme...Je sais que cela anéantirait Carlisle et Esmée de l'apprendre, mais combien de fois ai-je désiré me rendre aux Volturis pour abréger cet enfer ! Mais même cela m'est impossible ! J'aime trop ma famille pour leur faire un quelconque mal ! Alors quoi ? Est-ce cela ma punition ? Un huis clos avec la rage sanguinaire d'un monstre ? Sans jamais personne à mes côtés pour me prouver le contraire ? Que dois-je faire pour que tout cela se termine ? Que dois-je faire pour enfin trouver la paix à laquelle j'aspire ?

Bien entendu, personne ne répondit à sa complainte. Edward se sentait idiot, à parler au vide, à Dieu ou à la mort...A cet instant, il lui semblait que ces trois entités étaient une seule et même chose...

Sur le chemin du retour, il s'était arrêté de pleuvoir, chose étonnante en plein mois de Janvier. Encore plus déconcertant, il se sentait incroyablement lourd, comme si toutes ces choses qu'il venait de lancer au ciel lui retombaient au centuple sur le dos. Anxieux, Edward était sur le chemin du retour lorsqu'il entendit une étrange vibration traverser l'air.

"Un violon" ? Supposa-t-il.

Qu'est ce que le son d'un violon venait faire au beau au milieu d'une forêt ?

L'idée qu'un randonneur ayant apporté son instrument jusqu'ici pour pouvoir jouer de la musique lui était étrange, mais après tout, pourquoi pas...

La symphonie joué était très mélancolique. Cela ne lui retirait pourtant en rien sa beauté. Le talent ainsi exercé éveilla grandement la curiosité du garçon. Avec son agilité de vampire, il se glissa à pas de loup dans la forêt pour rejoindre l'origine de ce son voluptueux.

Il arriva aux abords d'une clairière bordée d'arbres massifs et sûrement plusieurs fois centenaire. Il n'osa cependant pas faire un pas de plus car les feuillages des arbres laissaient filtrer d'immenses faisceaux de lumières, venant éclairer la clairières de teintes dorés. Si jamais un violoniste avait choisi ce lieu pour exercer son art, il n'aurait pas été malin de dévoiler sa nature en s'exposant au soleil.

Bien que la musique emplissait toujours l'air de ses vibrations, Edward ne perçu aucune odeurs humaine, pas le moindre un battement de cœur...

Il avait beau eu faire le tour de la clairière, la musique semblait venir de nul part.

La gorge de Edward se serrait à chaque note de musique, comme si la mélodie lui évoquait des souvenirs enfouis au plus profond de son être. Il senti une étrange liqueur couler le long de ses joues. Edward pensa d'abord qu'il avait recommencé à pleuvoir mais le soleil dominait toujours le ciel, sans qu'aucun nuages ne menace ses rayons.

Le vampire réalisa alors, il pleurait.

Sans plus de temps pour y penser, il fondit au milieu de la clairière, laissant le soleil reprendre ses droits sur sa peau.

\- Qui est là ? Ordonna avec violence le garçon.

Le violon se tue soudain. Qui que soit la personne qui jouait et où qu'elle soit, elle l'avait entendu.

A son grand désespoir cependant, aucune réponse ne lui parvint en retour.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Où êtes vous ? Demanda une nouvelle fois Edward. Sa voix sonnant un peu plus désespéré à chaque fois qu'une de ses questions étaient suivis par le silence.

Peut-être devenait-il fou ? Avait-il vraiment entendu ce violon ? La larme qu'il avait versé en était-elle vraiment une ? Edward fut pris d'un mal de tête affreux. Jasper avait raison, il allait perdre la raison si il demeurait seul dans cette maudite forêt. Faisant demi-tour, il se cogna alors violemment à quelque chose d'extrêmement dure.

\- Aiiie ! Gémit-il d'une intonation très virile.

\- Aie ? Répéta-t-il finalement, encore plus confus. Depuis quand pouvait-il éprouver une douleur physique en se cognant à quelque chose ?

Levant les yeux vers la cause de son mal, ces derniers s'écarquillèrent sous le choc.

Là, devant lui, un piano à queue qu'il aurait juré inexistant quelques secondes plus tôt.

-Qu'est ce que...Murmura le garçon en caressant du bout des doigts le magnifique instrument qui lui faisait à présent face.

Posant un dernier regard circulaire sur les alentours, il finit par s'asseoir avec prudence sur un petit siège de velours.

Comment était-ce possible ? Les vampires ne rêvaient pas. Alors comment ce piano était-il apparut de nul part ?

Comme pour tester cette nouvelle réalité, Edward posa délicatement ses mains sur les touches de l'instrument pour en retirer un son.

La mélodie qui s'en dégagea le fit tremblait intérieurement. C'était comme si tout les sentiments auxquels il avait été soumis depuis qu'il était devenu vampire s'évanouissaient soudain.

Ne restait plus que la paix. Une paix profonde et bienveillante qui le fit une seconde fois pleurer d'émotions.

Il comprit que ce piano, de n'importe quel origine qu'il soit, lui permettrait d'exulter toutes les passions ancrées depuis si longtemps dans ce cœur froid et immobile.

\- Merci, murmura alors Edward, les yeux tournés vers ciel.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Edward se mit alors à jouer la même mélodie qu'il avait entendu quelques instants plus tôt.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Salutation à vous ! De retour avec un nouveau chapitre en poche. J'espère que l'expérience vous plaira, je me suis légèrement attardé sur Harry pour cet épisode. Peut-être y aura-t-il au final plus de trois chapitres, je ne pensais honnêtement pas que l'histoire allait prendre cette tournure.

En vous souhaitant un bon moment de lecture,

LDDW

* * *

 

 

Lorsqu'il s'était défait de tout biens matériels le liant à ce monde, Harry n'avait pas comprit tout de suite quel sorte de combat il venait de remporter.

Ne se cachant plus de la mort, il l'accueillait au contraire dans une paix sereine. Baissant les armes devant cette odieuse arnaque, Harry se laissa emporter dans les limbes.

Si la vie n'était qu'un gigantesque Monopoly, Harry devait certainement se trouver à la dernière gare du plateau de jeu. King's Cross était d'une blancheur étonnante et une lumière vive dardait l'assemble , filtrée par de grandes verrières étincelantes.

Le lieu était vide de toute présence humaine. Seul en son centre, un panneau indiquait en majuscule : « Voyage définitif en approche ».

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire à la lecture. L'univers avait un humour si morbide parfois...

Soudain, il entendit les pleurs d'un enfant. Harry avait du mal à imaginer qu'une autre âme l'attendrait pour faire le voyage à ses côtés.

Pourtant, il était bien là, ce petit garçon à peine âgé d'une année de vie. Cet enfant intérieur qui s'était évaporé avant même de prendre conscience du monde autour de lui...

Harry tenta d'approcher avec la plus grande douceur la petite âme. Cependant, à son grand désespoir, l'enfant alla se replier sur lui même au dessous d'un banc de la gare.

Harry savait que l'âme avait de quoi être effrayé. Après tout, il avait pris sa place si brusquement...

Passant un regard circulaire sur les alentours, Harry eu soudain une idée et se dirigea à vive allure vers le piano de la gare. Il remercia le ciel pour que même dans les limbes, la SNCF ai juger bon de placer un piano dans cette gare.

Allant se placer devant l'instrument, une pensée mélancolique le traversa soudain. En partant rejoindre le mort, là-bas, dans cette obscure forêt, il n'avait pu goûter une dernière fois à la saveur du soleil.

« Avant les premières lueurs de l'aube » avait ordonné Tom de sa voix sifflante.

Ainsi, peut-être pouvait-il jouer la mélodie d'"Una mattina", en souvenir de ce lendemain qui n'était jamais venu. C'était Sirius qui lui avait appris à jouer. Par la suite, Harry avait toujours trouvé le temps de s'exercer dans la salle sur demande.

Au fur et à mesure que ses doigts glissaient d'une note à l'autre, Harry pensa à tout ces gens qui avaient illuminés sa vie, à tout l'amour qu'il avait reçu.

De petites mains timides vinrent créer un dissonance dans la mélopée sentimentale qui était en train de se jouer. L'enfant avait finit par le rejoindre, attirer comme un aimant par le magnétisme de l'instrument. Harry rencontra les magnifiques yeux verts de l'enfant, encore empreins au doute et à la peur.

Lui souriant chaleureusement, Harry le pris par la taille pour le placer sur ses genoux. Il lui indiqua ensuite quelques notes à jouer pour partager l'espace d'un instant, la même harmonie.

Le petit garçon aussi n'avait jamais pu revoir l'aube au soir de sa mort. Le duo fut ainsi transporté par une vague de paix et de joie.

Harry sentit soudainement une présence familière dans son dos. L'enfant s'arrêta de jouer à la vue de cet ange de la mort sous les traits d'un vieillard. Il cacha son petit visage dans la poitrine de Harry et ce dernier tenta de l'enlacer de tout son amour.

\- Si j'avais su qui tu étais vraiment, Dit Albus d'une voix empreinte d'émotions, jamais je n'aurais laissé cette horrible drame se produire...

-Que croyais-tu Albus ? Demanda L'intéressé en posant un regard calme sur la mort. Que c'était Tom caché depuis tout ce temps sous ce banc ? Que Harry avait vraiment survécu grâce à l'amour ? En un sens, tu avais raison. Moi même je suis étonné de le voir encore ici après tout ce temps...

\- Alors, ce n'était pas l'Horcruxe qui torturait ton enveloppe charnelle ? Me suis-je donc trompé sur toute la ligne ?

Harry inspira lentement. Même pour lui cette nouvelle réalité était dure à croire. Il s'efforça ainsi de trouver les mots justes pour expliquer à la mort l'étrange phénomène qui s'était déroulé à son insu.

\- La part d'enfant que nous conservons toute notre vie peut faire bien plus de dégâts qu'un simple sortilège de la mort. Si cet enfant a souffert, qui sait combien il peut hurler sa détresse dans l'espoir d'être entendu. Annonça Harry en caressant délicatement une mèche brune du petit garçon sur ses genoux.

\- Mais cet enfant intérieur qui souffrait n'était pas le tient... Compris finalement la faucheuse.

\- Une âme errante et diminuée se rattache à se qu'elle peut lorsqu'elle se sent perdue...Avoua Harry, les larmes trouvant enfin leurs chemins pour couler sur ses joues.

Un long silence suivit cette aveu. Harry savait que la mort réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait faire de lui.

\- Préfères-tu donc que je t'appel Tom à présent ? Demanda-t-elle au bout de quelques instants.

\- Non ! Répondit Harry peut-être un peu trop brutalement car il fit sursauter l'enfant sur ses genoux. Tom et moi avons beau avoir une âme commune, le jour où il m'a déchiré de lui, j'ai trouvé mon propre chemin dans les ténèbres.

\- Mais comment as-tu pu vaincre là où Tom à échouer. L'interrogea la faucheuse d'une voix émerveillé.

Harry tourna alors son visage vers l'enfant, un sourire mélancolique jouant sur les lèvres.

-C'est grâce au corps de Harry...Une fois encré dans son enveloppe charnelle, j'ai enfin pu ressentir ce qui m'avait tant manqué tout ce temps. C'est pour ça que Tom créait des Horcruxes, il cherchait désespérément un moyen de s'échapper de son corps, ou le désirait-il inconsciemment...

-Quel était le problème avec son enveloppe de naissance ? Voulu savoir la mort.

\- Elle avait été créé à partir d'un philtre d'amour. Expliqua le jeune homme le regard perdu dans de sombres souvenirs. Aucune âme ne peut se mouvoir à travers un corps régit par un amour factice. Tom n'éprouvait aucun sentiment et cela l'a rendu fou. Dans le corps de Harry, j'ai enfin pu faire évoluer ma conscience. Je suis juste malheureux d'avoir pris si brutalement la place de cette petite âme...Termina Harry en désignant le vrai Harry James Potter sur ses genoux.

-Ce n'est que maintenant que tu en as pris conscience ?

\- A vrai dire, j'avais quelques soupons à ce sujet... Les similitudes entre moi et Voldemort était trop grandes pour être un simple hasard...Mais je comprends à présent qu'en nous séparant, je suis devenu une entité distinct de lui.

Toujours sous les traits d'Albus Dumbledore, La mort posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

\- As-tu un nom ? Demanda le vieil homme avec compassion.

Harry sembla réfléchir pendant un moment.

\- Juste Harry...Finit-il par répondre. C'est sous ce nom que mon âme est naît, dans le corps d'un petit garçon empli d'amour.

\- Tu sembles si jeune...Remarqua Albus tout étonné. J'ai rarement eu l'occasion de rencontrer des âmes à peine sortie de l'infinie parler avec tant de sagesse...

\- C'est principalement grâce à toi tu sais...Avoua Harry en rougissant sous le compliment. Je suppose que peu d'âmes ont eut à la chance d'avoir pour mentor la mort en personne...

Albus Dumbledore se contenta de lancer au garçon un sourire emplis de malice.

-Après avoir prédit la réincarnation des frères Peverell, Expliqua-t-il, il m'a semblé judicieux de prendre de l'avance sur ces âmes en perdition. Je suis hélas tombé dans mon propre piège en partant en quête de l'immortalité. Je doit d'ailleurs t'avouer que cette dernière vie m'a été très instructive.

\- Tu as au moins pu prendre conscience de la dure réalité du monde physique...Murmura Harry, étonné que la mort se confit ainsi à lui.

\- La seule chose dont je suis fière concernant ma dernière incarnation, c'est de t'avoir rencontrer Harry. Avoua Albus d'une voix sincère.

Avant que la jeune âme ne puisse objecter, un train arriva soudain en gare dans une énorme volute de fumée. On aurait dit que la machine glissait sur un tapi de nuages.

Harry sera fort l'enfant dans ses bras et marcha vers une des portières du train.

\- Il semble que ce voyage arrive à son terme. Nota Albus dans son dos.

\- Viens-tu avec nous ? Demanda Harry.

\- Cela fait partie de mes fonctions mon garçon. Assura le vieil homme en lui souriant chaleureusement.

Harry lui rendit son sourire et entra dans le wagon, l'enfant toujours dans ses bras.

Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans le wagon. Il plaça l'enfant sur ses genoux et Albus s'assit face à lui. Le train ne tarda pas à démarrer.

Il pouvait observer défiler par la fenêtre le paysage d'une vie. Drôle de pièce qui se jouait là, dehors, dans une réalité qui n'était plus la sienne. Il vit même ce qui s'était déroulé après sa mort. Tom aussi avait rejoins l'au delà après lui avoir lancé le sortilège impardonnable. Leur chef n'étant plus, les mangemorts s'étaient dispersés aux quatre vents. Le sourire aux lèvres, Harry vit ses amis mener une existence sereine et heureuse. Il se sentait rassuré pour eux.

\- C'est étrange non ? La façon dont on peut se sentir si détaché des tracas du monde physique ? Commenta Albus qui regardait lui aussi par la fenêtre.

\- J'ai en effet l'impression d'avoir jouer à un jeu de rôle terriblement puéril...Concéda Harry.

\- Tu t'es pourtant mieux débrouillé que la plupart de tes confrères...Monter en vibration aussi rapidement n'est pas donner à tout le monde.

\- Alors quoi ? Je suis le nouveau Bouddha ou Jésus de Nazareth ? Plaisanta Harry.

\- Non je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire cela mais tu t'en ai tout de même étonnamment bien sortit.

\- J'apprécie que tu qualifies le fait « d'étonnant ». Commenta le jeune homme. Je pense que c'est le terme exact lorsque l'on regarde de près ce qu'à été cette vie. C'est à dire une longue suite d'épreuves aussi traumatisantes les unes que les autre. Je me demande sérieusement comment j'ai pu rester sain d'esprit...

\- Tu t'étonnerais de savoir combien de "Saint" sont parvenu à monter en vibrations grâce à de tels épreuves. Souris amèrement Albus. A croire qu'il faut que vous souffriez, vous mortels, pour comprendre le vrai sens de l'existence.

\- Génial ! Marmonna Harry. Malfoy devait certainement avoir des dons médiumniques. Il ne cessait de m'appeler « Saint Potter » à tout bout de champs...J'imagine qu'à présent, j'ai été relégué au rang de martyr...

\- C'est comme cela que tu te vois ? S'étonna le vieil homme.

\- A bien y réfléchir, je crois préférer endosser le rôle de kamikaze pour le salut de Merlin.

\- Harry...

\- Je plaisante...Au moins, je serais tout de même parvenu à être une sorte de canal d'amour...Enfin, si on met de côté les Dursley...

\- Tu ne peux pas influencer tout le cosmos en un claquement de doigt mon garçon, à quoi t'attendais-tu ?

\- Je ne sais pas...Peut-être à un peu plus de compassion ? Quoi que la poignée de main avec Dudley à la fin fut royalement épique ! Si il y a bien une chose que je suis parvenu à réussir dans cette dernière vie, c'est d'avoir aidé ce pauvre gars à raisonner par lui même. Certes, il y a encore pas mal de boulot, mais le plus gros est fait, sans mauvais jeu de mot...

\- Il n'y a que toi pour être compatissant pour de tels âmes délabrées...Se moqua Albus.

\- Ton air amère me fait supposer que tu n'es pas aussi tendre que moi à ce sujet ?

\- Il faut bien s'amuser un peu lorsqu'on fauche des âmes toute la journée. Chantonna le vieil homme les yeux étincelants de fourberies.

\- Ok...Murmura Harry soudain mal à l'aide. La lueurs dans tes yeux vient de me faire frissonner jusqu'aux bout des orteils. Est-ce bon signe si on prend on compte que je ne devrais plus avoir de sensations physiques ?

Les yeux bleus de Albus se tintèrent soudainement d'inquiétude.

\- Il se peut qu'il te reste encore quelques plaies physiques. Annonça avec gravité le vieil homme. L'ascension ne peut pas toujours guérir les blessures profondes...

\- Cela va-t-il poser des problèmes pour continuer à monter dans les strates ? Demanda Harry en comprenant enfin la menace planant sur lui.

-Il se pourrait bien...Concéda Albus.

A partir de cet instant, l'esprit de Harry fut emporté par de multiples réflexions. Cela avait été trop beau pour être vrai. Avec son karma olympique, il ne s'étonna pas de voir reporter à plus tard son ascension vers une autre réalité. Qu'allait-il donc faire, coincé entre les portes de deux mondes ? Il fit rapidement la liste des créatures sévissant entre ciel et terre. Fantômes, esprits frappeurs, chitanes, gins...

Au terme d'un long débat avec lui même pour peser le pour et le contre, le dernier argument qui fit penché la balance fut d'imaginer la tête de Malfoy le voyant apparaître baigné de lumière dans sa salle de bain.

Il leva alors le bras devant lui pour tirer sur la bobine de secours. Un énorme crissement se fit entendre sous ses pieds et au bout de quelques instants, le train s'arrêta net.

\- Que fais-tu ? C'est un allé sans retour Harry, tu le sais bien ! S'écria Albus.

\- Désolé Al, je crois avoir ardemment besoin de vacances...S'excusa le garçon.

\- De vacances ? S'étrangla son ancien mentor. Parce qu'une vie de fantôme est une partie de plaisir selon toi ?

\- Tu m'as dit toi même qu'une âme aussi jeune ne pouvait pas gravir les plans du divin à une telle allure. Se justifia Harry. J'ai besoin de plus d'expériences physiques avant de quitter définitivement ce monde.

\- En allant jouer à l' âme errante dans la monde des hommes ? Argua Albus peu convaincu.

\- Ça faisait longtemps que je voulais prendre du temps pour moi. Qui sait, cette petite retraite me donnera peut-être l'occasion de m'exercer dans les arts !

\- Je constate que tu as l'air bien décidé...

\- L'Ego de Harry Potter est encore trop présent en moi pour que je parvienne totalement à m'en séparer.

\- Je crois qu'il y a bien plus de choses dans cette première vie que tu regrettes et n'oses m'avouer...Soupira la mort, une nouvelle fois vaincu par l'esprit de son jeune disciple.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Même toi tu ne t'en ai pas encore rendu compte...Soupira Albus, l'air soudain aussi fragile que si il était redevenu humain. Je suis passé par là moi aussi, alors je comprend ton choix...

Harry voulait en savoir davantage mais Albus ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser plus de question.

\- Va mon enfant. Dit-il d'une voix redevenue sereine. Considère cette petite retraite comme un présent de ma part. Ce n'est en effet pas tout les jours qu'on rencontre un âme supérieur à la mort...

Harry ne savait pas comment interpréter ce brusque changement chez son mentor. Il posa les yeux sur l'enfant endormis et sentit sa gorge se serrer.

\- Et pour...Demanda Harry en indiquant l'enfant du regard.

\- Laisse moi le mener là où est sa place. Toi va, et ne te retourne surtout pas. Ordonna la mort en tendant les bras pour recueillir l'enfant.

\- Merci pour tout Albus. Murmura le jeune homme avec émotion.

\- C'est moi qui suis honoré d'avoir fait un bout de chemin à tes côtés Harry.

Le vieil homme sorti alors une plume aussi noir que l'ébène de sa poche et la tendis au garçon.

-Voilà un modeste présent pour te guider dans a nouvelle existence. Annonça le vieil homme d'un ton solennel.

\- Tu...Tu es certain ? S'étrangla Harry en prenant conscience de ce qui lui était offert. Je..Je ne suis pas certain d'être digne d'une telle promotion...

\- On va plutôt appeler ça un stage pratique. Le rassura Albus en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Je n'embauche pas mes gardiens sur de coups de tête !

\- Je veux bien le croire ! Répondit Harry en saisissant délicatement la plume.

Se tournant une dernière fois vers l'enfant endormis, il embrassa son front et souri avec amour à la mort.

\- Adieu Albus...

\- Au revoir Hariel...Et bonne chance...

* * *

 

Si on garde la référence du Monopoly, Harry avait sensiblement choisit de retourner à la première gare du jeu sans pour autant passer par la case départ. Le jeune homme savait qu'il était loin d'avoir gagner la partie mais néanmoins, avait une petite marge d'avance sur les autres joueurs.

La chute fut moins rude qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Le monde était semblable à ses souvenirs mais c'était comme si il regardait à présent la vie d'un regard neuf.

Le fait qu'il soit invisible aux yeux des hommes ne lui posait pas vraiment de problèmes. Il se contenta d'aller tout d'abord poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de ses anciens amis. Hermione et Ron semblaient meurtris pas sa disparition, mais Harry savait que le temps finirait par faire son œuvre.

A sa grande surprise, Luna avait perçu sa présence lors d'un repas organisé par la famille Weasley.

-Harry est un Séraphin et il veille sur nous tous ! S'était exclamé la jeune fille avec foi.

Bien entendu, personne ne compris le sens de ses paroles.

Harry échangea quelques mots avec elle avant de reprendre sa route. Même sous sa forme actuel, il lui était toujours réconfortant de parler à Luna et il ne quitta pas la jeune fille avant de s'assurer que cette dernière soit dopée d'ondes positives.

La prochaine mission qu'il se chargea d'accomplir fut pour la famille Malfoy.

Les membres de cette dernière étaient bien entendu sorties in-extrémistes de l'affaire « Voldy ». Alors qu'Harry constatait à son grand désespoir que Draco s'était de nouveau engagé dans des affaires crapuleuses, il s'était permis de lui rendre une petite visite de courtoisie.

Il avait bien droit à une petite vengeance après tout les coups bas que le blond lui avait fait pendant sa scolarité. Il apparut ainsi dans le miroir de sa salle de bain, l'aura teinte d'une lumière doré et pointant du doigt un jeune homme occupé à discipliner ses cheveux avec du gel.

La tête qu'avait arboré son ancien ennemi valait grandement le détour. Surtout lorsqu'il avait vu ce dernier prendre la poudre d'escampette en jurant par merlin qu'il deviendrait un honnête homme.

Par la suite, Harry fut pris pas l'incommensurable besoin de voyager. Il partit tout d'abord en Irlande pour voir de ces yeux les esprits malins qui peuplaient le pays. Il chevaucha ainsi aux côtés de la tribu des Tuatha Dé Danann.

Ce peuple d'êtres immortels étaient gouvernés par la déesse guerrière Morrigan et il fut accueillit par elle avec une grande déférence. Parmi eux, il apprit l'art du combat à l'épée et du tir à l'arc.

Il s'en alla ensuite sur les terres arides d'Australie pour faire la connaissance des derniers aborigènes. On lui avait en effet décrit ces êtres comme spirituellement évolués. Les hommes de ce pays parvenaient en un claquement de doigt à monter en vibration pour rentrer contacte avec l'au delà. Une fois de plus, il fut traité par le « Premier peuple » avec un profond respect. Au milieu du désert, Harry apprit à vivre le moment présent et à apprécier ce que la nature avait à offrir.

Enfin, pris d'une pulsion soudaine, il voulu rentrer en contacte avec les tribut quileutes d'Amérique du nord. En arrivant dans ce pays humide et foisonnant de vie, il fut surprit qu'aucun chamane ne perçoive son aura. A croire que la civilisation avait arraché au Américain leur culture jusqu'à bouleverser leur rapport avec le monde de l'au delà.

Harry du ainsi se contenter d'apprécier le pays pour sa faune et sa flore.

Il utilisa ses connaissances inculquées par les Thuata dé Danann pour communiquer avec les arbres millénaires aux versants des montagnes.

Pris par la douce folie mystique des lieux, il plongea dans leurs secrets, prenant le temps de lire entre les lignes de chaque écorce, fusionnant avec le végétal même.

Les oiseaux lui racontèrent des contes vieux comme le monde. Il apprécia particulièrement celui parlant du jour où le sapin, ce vieux sage, avait gagné le droit d'être le seul arbre au monde à ne pas perdre ses épines l'hiver. D'après la légende, seul lui eu en effet la générosité d'accueillir sur ses branches un pauvre volatil n'ayant pas la force de migrer vers les terres chaudes du sud.

Harry joua comme un enfant avec la brume, tel un fantôme furtif et malicieux. Il fut l'auteur de grand nombres de frissons chez les randonneurs à l'imagination trop féconde.

Il appréciait chaque moment passé aux côtés de l'ours et du puma. Ce n'est qu'une nuit étrangement calme que Harry sentit toute le forêt en émoi.

Lorsqu'il demanda au renard la raison de ce silence inquiétant, la maître animal l'informa que la forêt était loin d'être un lieu sure depuis quelques temps. Des créatures d'une vitesse et d'une force sans pareil semblait avoir élu domicile dans ces bois. La prudence était de mise car toutes créatures non vigilantes se voyaient rencontrer la mort en personne.

Pris de curiosité, Harry eut grandement envie de voir des ses yeux ces êtres s'étant si habilement substitués à la mort.

Ce n'ai qu'au détour d'un sentier qu'il rencontra enfin l'une de ces créatures. Elle se déplaçait à une vitesse si fantastique qu'il fut impossible à Harry d'apercevoir autre chose qu'une vague silhouette dans la brume.

La prenant en chasse, il finit par atteindre les plus hauts sommets.

Il pensa d'abord se trouver aux côtés d'une autre entité céleste et fut ému par tant de splendeur en la voyant scintiller au soleil.

Puis il se souvint subitement de ses cours contre les forces du mal à Poudlard. Après plus mûre réflexion ,il devait s'agir d'une race de vampires diurnes. Il était d'ailleurs étonné de voir cette espèce originaire du sud de l'Europe dans un climat si humide. Rien à voir avec les vampires d'Europe de l'est, d'une pâleur bien plus cadavérique, craignant la lumière du jour et très sensible à l'ail d'après de professeure Quirelle.

Ce n'ai que lorsqu'il aperçu le visage de la créature que le sang de ses veine se glaça soudain.

-Cé...Cédric ? Murmura Harry la gorge nouée.

Non, c'était impossible, Cédric était mort dans ses bras...Comment... ?

Le cœur battant, Harry s'enfuit comme si la mort était à ses trousses. Belle ironie lorsque vous étiez l'un de ses disciples. Harry alla se réfugier au cœur d'un grand peuplier, tremblant et pleurant comme un enfant. Il se sentait idiot. Ce monde n'était pas le sien. Le train s'était stoppé bien trop loin dans l'ailleurs. Ainsi, dans ce nouveau monde, l'âme de Cédric expérimentait encore la matière. Ce fut un miracle que la famille des Weasley ou des Malfoy soient si semblables à celles de son monde !

Harry compris enfin ce qu'Albus avait sous-entendu en parlant de « regrets ». Alors s'était ça son épreuve ? Défaire son esprit de la plus belle chose qu'il ai expérimenté dans sa courte existence ?

Oui, en effet, Cédric était certainement l'être qui lui manquait le plus au monde. Et à présent quoi ? Cette âme sous les traits de son ancien amant ne remplacerait jamais l'amour qu'il avait perdu .

L'esprit de Harry fut ensevelis de souvenirs et de pensés sombres. Avant que son corps psychique ne descende en vibration, il eut la présence d'esprit d'utiliser sa magie. Il fit les cents pas aux milieu des bois, comme pour faire apparaître devant lui une sorte de salle sur demande.

Les arbres finirent par entendre ses prières et s'écartèrent pour former une clairière aussi lumineuse que la gare de King's Cross. Là au milieu des herbes, un violon l'attendait. Harry s'empara de l'instrument et commença à exhorter sa peine et sa rage. Il jouait comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme si il était pourchassé par d'anciens démons réclamant ce qui lui restait d'humanité.

-Qui est là ? Chanta soudain une voix près de lui.

* * *

 

Alors oui, le Harry de L'histoire est en fait l'"Horcruxe" de Voldemort ayant développé sa propre conscience (Le Harry originel mort sous l'incantation du sortilège de la mort).

Quand au Dumbledore rencontré dans les limbes, il s'agit de la mort elle même comme l'a expliqué J.K Rowling dans l'une de ses interviews. Severus, Voldemort et Harry, étaient celons l'auteur tout trois les réincarnations des frères P. Je trouvais amusant de tirer partie de cette explication dans cette fic.

Le principe ici est toutefois un peu modifié car le Harry de cette histoire est une très jeune âme, donc n'ayant pas vécu de cycle de réincarnation.

Voilà pour les explications, faites moi signe si c'est pas clair !


	3. Chapter 3

Salut à tous ! Pour les références musicales de ce chapitre je me suis inspiré tout d'abord de Titanium /The Piano Guys, puis de Rolling In The Deep et Star Wars Medley joué au violon par Lindsey. Bonne lecture à vous,

LDDW

* * *

 

On a beau se sentir en permanence seul, rejeté. Les gens n'ont souvent pas conscience qu'ils ont en eux un puits d'amour. Cette source inépuisable peu être donné aux autres sans conditions, sans promesses, par pure générosité...

Pour Edward, la musique était un canal, un moyen intangible d'accéder à tout cet amour en lui.

-Merci...Soupira-t-il comme si l'espace d'un instant, on lui avait rendu un dernier souffle de vie à éjecter de ses poumons.

Le soleil commençait son ascension dans le petit matin et la brume s'épaississait tout autour de la clairière. C'est comme si un mur invisible empêchait la vapeur d'aller plus loin que les grands sapins bordant la prairie.

Edward regarda intensément autour de lui pour vérifier une fois de plus qu'il était bel et bien seul.

Il avait en effet la vague impression d'être observé. En cherchant dans le brouillard l'origine de ce trouble, il cru alors voir une ombre entrelacer dans le blanc opaque de l'air.

Il bondit sur ses pieds, certain d'avoir aperçu une silhouette humaine devant lui.

-Qui est là ? S'écria le vampire à la fut d'une pensée volatile.

Mais rien...toujours cet odieux silence pour lui répondre et bavarder avec ses angoisses.

Peut-être s'agissait-t-il d'un chamane Quilleute tentant de lui jouer un tour ? Mais depuis quand les loups de la tribu parvenaient-ils à faire apparaître des pianos au milieu de nul part ?

Le vampire réfléchissait à cent à l'heure. Il se souvint soudain d'une conversation avec Alice quelques jours plus tôt.

_-Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il s'est passé avec des touristes dans la réserve ! S'était-elle écrié en arrivant du lycée, jetant son sac de cours au loin et s'écrasant avec tout le charme d'un diplodocus sur le canapé à ses côtés._

_Edward avait gratifié sa sœur d'une moue amusé puis s'appliqua à lire son esprit avec attention._

_« D'après quelques randonneurs, les bois de Forks sont hantés ! » Avait-il entendu presque hurler dans son esprit._

_-Alice...Soupira-t-il exaspéré. C'était amusant la première fois mais à présent, je ne trouve vraiment plus d'intérêt à être traité de fantôme à tout bout de champ !_

_\- Mais je te dis la vérité ! Tenta-t-elle de se justifier, surprise pas sa mauvaise humeur. Un homme partit campé hier soir s'est présenté aujourd'hui au post de police. D'après la rumeur, il était blanc comme un linge et criait à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'il avait vu la mort en personne !_

_-Tu sais ce que je pense des rumeurs Alice...Soupira Edward._

_-Ce n'est donc pas toi qui...Murmura sa sœur, soudain honteuse d'avoir supposé que Edward était à l'origine de l'histoire._

_-Sérieusement les gars ! Intervint Emmett en les rejoignant dans le living-room, l'un de vous a-t-il, ne serait ce une seul fois, vu ce bon vieux Edward prendre du bon temps ?_

_Un silence gêné fit parfaitement l'affaire pour répondre à sa remarque._

_-Ne vas pas me dire que tu t'ai encore drapé des rideaux de la chambre d'Edward pour jouer à la faucheuse Emmett ? Demanda Esmée d'une voix exaspéré, son_ _commentaire brisant le silence. Tu sais combien il est difficile de trouver du cachemire noir de Venise à cette époque ?_

_-Une vrai farce n'a de charme que si elle demeure unique et singulière ! S'offusqua l'intéressé, la mine boudeuse._

_-Alors qui peut bien s'amuser à terrifier les gens comme ça ? Continua Alice. Tenez, la semaine dernière par exemple, un garde forestier est allé crier à l'église qu'il voulait devenir prêtre et sauver son âme. La mort serait apparut subitement à lui pour le montrer du doigt !_

_-Tu veux parler de ce vieux Bill qui jouait à tirer les buses de la réserve à vue? Pour le coup, je crois qu'il le méritait...Sourit Emmett qui ne supportait pas qu'on s'empenne aux animaux pour le plaisir._

_-Mais enfin ! S'exclama Alice. Qui peut bien terroriser les gens si se n'est ni Edward ni ce clown d'Emmett et ses blagues de mauvais goût ?_

_-Maieuh ! Se défendit Emmett grâce à sa joute verbale légendaire._

_-Sûrement des adolescents qui n'ont rien d'autre à faire que de provoquer des crises cardiaques à de pauvres êtres naïfs...Expliqua Carlisle qui avait écouté toute la conversation depuis l'étage. N'oubliez pas de rester sur vos gardes les enfants. Il ne faudrait pas que ce mystérieux « fantôme », ne joue au « tel et cru qui se croyait prendre » en se trouvant face à face avec l'un d'entre nous..._

Alors quoi ? Pensa Edward cherchant plus que tout à démêler cette étrange affaire. Serait-il en présence de ce fameux fantôme ?

Si il avait été encore vivant, Edward aurait sûrement laissé échapper un frisson. Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'impression que cette « âme errante », eut la moindre intention de lui être néfaste. Serrant les dents, il regarda une dernière fois aux alentours avant de s'autoriser à parler :

-La rumeur dit qu'un fantôme se ballade dans cette foret ! Commença-t-il incertain. Est-ce toi ?

Peu à peu, il prit de l'assurance dans sa discutions solitaire.

-Sincèrement, je n'ai jamais cru en l'au delà. C'est original non ? Un vampire athée. C'est peut-être pour cela que ma famille et moi ne craignons pas les crucifies. Ria-t-il amèrement. En fait, pour être sincère, ça me rassure d'imaginer qu'il n'y a que l'infini après la mort. D'une part, cela me donne une raison de rester ici, malgré le fait que j'ai horreur de cette vie de mort-vivant. Et puis, d'un autre côté, j'aurais peur qu'un jugement dernier ne me mène tout droit aux enfers...

Peut-être que ses mots tombaient dans le vide, mais Edward se rendit compte qu'ils lui faisaient tout autant de bien que la musique.

\- J'ai comme l'impression qu'une lourde carapace, une armure de titane s'est glissé sur mes épaules au fil des années. Plus rien ne m'atteint si se n'est la musique... Je n'arrive plus...Plus à laisser le quotidien avoir une emprise sur moi. Même la colère et les envies des hommes ne m'atteignent plus...Je crois avoir définitivement perdu toute trace d'humanité en moi...Et puis au fond, qu'est-ce que l'humanité ? Dieu n'aurait jamais créé tant de misère, tant de désespoir si il existait vraiment..J'ai vu tant d 'atrocité en ce bas monde que je suis devenu hermétique à tout..Même la mort n'est pour moi qu'une odieuse blague du destin...

Soudain, comme fendant l'air, une note harmonieuse vint troubler les aveux du vampire. Surpris, Edward tendit l'oreille et reconnu le même son qui l'avait conduit en ce lieu.

Au début, il ne s'agissait que de notes indistinctes, perdues dans l'infini. Puis, peu à peu, il pu reconnaître une mélodie qu'il avait déjà entendu au lycée.

La musique moderne l'intéressait peu. Il faut dire que Edward était assez vieux jeu en terme de goût musical, ces derniers se résumant au classique et à un peu de jazz.

Néanmoins, les corde frémissantes de l'instrument emportèrent son imagination bien plus loin qu'il n'avait jamais été. Bien qu'il ne s'agissait que de notes, Edward prit conscience que cette musique résonnait parfaitement avec le débat solitaire qu'il venait de mener. Mieux encore, cette musique lui apportait une réponse.

« Je suis en titane. Tu me dénigres mais c'est toi qui va tomber. Ville fantôme, amour hanté.

Fais entendre ta voix, des bâtons et des pierres ne peuvent me briser les os. Je parle peu mais fort. »

Edward garda un instant le silence, incertain d'avoir bel et bien compris la mélodie. Bien que la peur s'était saisi de tout son être, il savait que la mélodie faisait écho à ce qu'il avait dit.

« Je suis en titane », « je suis en titanes » criait en lui la musique.

Fébrile, Edward ne pu s'empêcher de jouer à son tour sur le piano. Ce duo irréel emplis la foret d'une étrange atmosphère électrisante. Comme un règlement de compte entre la mort et l'infini.

Dans quoi Edward allait tomber? Il l'ignorait. Parlait-il avec dieu, la mort ou l'amour ? Il aurait tout donné pour le savoir. Sa seule certitude fut qu'en ce lieu, se trouvait quelque chose qui échappait à sa compréhension. Et que ce « quelques chose » ou « quelqu'un », lui permettait de nouveau de ressentir à quel point il était encore vivant.

* * *

 

Harry ne comprenait pas comment ce garçon avait pu entendre ses vibrations.

Les créatures immortelles comme les vampires évoluaient sur basse fréquence pour se détourner de l'infini. Pourtant, cet amant disparu l'entendait, ou du moins, percevait le son de sa musique. Le cœur de Harry se serra à cette révélation. Jamais il n'avait autant verser de larmes depuis qu'il était revenu sur terre. Ecouter cet inconnu au visage familier jouer la même mélodie de son cœur venait d'ouvrir violemment de vieilles cicatrices.

Puis le garçon avait tenté de lui parler, comme si il savait intrinsèquement qu'il n'était pas seul dans ce lieu lugubre. Mais Harry ne pouvait lui répondre, ou du moins, pas comme son interlocuteur l'entendait.

Le vampire semblait en colère contre la vie, contre sa nature. Harry connaissait ce sentiment. Il réfléchit un instant et pensa soudain à une chanson que Hermione écoutait souvent pour se motiver en période d'examens dans la salle commune.

Tout s'était passé comme dans un rêve. Le vampire n'hésita pas un instant à le suivre dans sa musique. Il devait s'agir d'un vampire moldu à juger de sa culture musical. Malgré lui, Harry oublia un instant qu'il s'était perdu dans l'infini. Loin du temps et de l'espace, il se contenta d'être simplement Harry.

Une fois la musique terminé, le garçon lui sourit tendrement, comme si dans l'espace vide autour de lui, il arrivait à voir Harry.

-Je reviendrais...Dit-il avant de faire demi-tour pour s'enfoncer dans les bois obsures.

-Je t'attendrais...Mumura Harry la gorge sérré au souvenir des yeux d'ambre du garçon.

* * *

 

-Je ne comprend pas Albus...Pourquoi cela doit-il m'arriver maintenant ? N'ai-je pas assez souffert comme ça ?

Harry était allé rejoindre la mort, près d'une gare perdu dans les limbes provinciales.

Le rappel des souvenirs avec Cédric rendait Harry totalement hystérique. Le sentiment de perte irréparable avait de nouveau fait place dans son cœur. La douleur que Cédric ravivée le fit comprendre que certains événements tragiques peuvent demeurer en nous et au delà. Harry éprouvait l'irrésistible besoin de le revoir, lui communiquer toute la tendresse qu'il ressentait...

\- Un ange de la mort ne laisse aucune dette impayée...Commenta Albus, l'air toujours aussi préoccupé par le devenir de cette jeune âme.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Il est temps pour toi de régler certaines dettes. Lui avoua la mort d'un ton sollenelle. Tu te dois d'apaiser l'infini. Dit-il d'une voix neutre. Comprend qu'il n'est pas vraiment facile pour moi de te demander tout ça. Si tu crois que je me réjouis de tes aventures, tu te trompe. Le succès de ta mission m'importe plus qu'à toi. Si tu échoues, tu n'as pas grand chose à perdre ! Quoi donc ? Les visites que tu me rends ? La belle affaire. Mais moi, si je te perds, je ne pourrai assurer la continuité de ma lignée.

\- Je ne comprend pas... Avoua Harry. Pourquoi vouloir absolument faire de moi un de tes anges de la mort ? Pourquoi m'imposer cette épreuve ?

-Un ange de la mort est un être pragmatique, repris la mort. Il ne fait pas de sentimentalisme et ne se laisse aller ni à la nostalgie ni à la mélancolie. Pour lui, seul existe son combat et c'est un combat qui n'a pas de fin. Si tu crois que tu es venu ici pour trouver la paix et la tranquillité, ou pour avoir un moment d'accalmie dans ton existence, tu te trompes. Cette tache consistant à payer tes dettes n'est inspiré d'aucun sentiment que tu connaisses. Elle est dictée par le plus pur de tous, celui d'une âme sur le point de plonger dans l'infini qui se retourne au dernier moment pour remercier ceux qui lui ont témoigner de l'affection. C'est ta dernière halte avant que l'infini ne t'engloutisse.

-Comment voudais-je repartir maintenant que je l'ai retrouvé ?

-Là est ton épreuve Hariel...Murmura le vieil homme avec tendresse.

* * *

 

Cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'Edward passait ses mâtinés auprès de l'étrange entité ayant élu domicile dans cette foret. Elle avait tout d'abord semblé timide à se manifester puis, peu à peu, Edward parvint à extraire de sa musique des brides d'informations.

-Je me plains souvent d'être seul, Commenta-t-il après avoir improvisé une mélodie sur son piano miraculeux. Mais qu'est ce que ressent quelqu'un comme toi, invisible et hantant un lieu comme celui-ci ?

Une petit air de Boulevard of Broken Dreams empli l'air de la clairière pendant quelques instants. L'être avec qui il s'évertuait de converser avait une expressivité et une imagination fantastique pour communiquer.

"I walk a lonely road " disait le violon avec ferveur. "The only one that I have ever known. I Don't know where it goes ,but it's home to me and I walk alone..."

Edward ne pu empêcher un sourir de franchir ses lèvres à l'écoute de la mélodie qui illustrait parfaitement ce que lui même ressentait.

-Qui es tu ? Demanda Edward pour la énième fois. Espérant comme toujours que son astucieux violoniste trouve un moyen de se présenter.

Harry du réfléchir quelques instants... Edward poussait peut-être le bouchon un peu trop loin cette fois. Il était complexe d'aller à la pêche aux mélodies pour répondre à toutes les questions du vampire.

\- Sérieusement ? S'énerva Harry en proie à une crise de nerf. Va trouver une chanson qui dit en quelques notes « Bonjours, mon nom est Harry Potter, je suis un orphelin qui à longtemps vécu chez son oncle et sa tante peu ouverts d'esprits dans une banlieue de Londres. Puis j'ai été sauvé par un grand barbu répondant au nom d'Hagrid pour devenir un sorcier. J'ai par la suite appris à me servir d'une baguette magique et à me battre contre l'assassin de mes parents. Après de nombreuses aventures dans une école de magie, j'ai du combattre un mage noir qui voulait conquérir le monde et..

L'illumination traversa alors les méandres de sa matière grise. A la fois étonné de lui même et amusé par l'idée, il venait de trouver une mélodie qui pourrait certainement illustrer sa vie en quelques notes.

Il remercia silencieusement Duddley pour l'avoir invité à nettoyer le coca renversé sur la table basse du salon pendant qu'il regardait un épisode de la guerre des étoiles à la télé.

Il ne savait pas si Edward reconnaîtrait la référence, mais Harry était bien décidé à tenter le tout pour le tout.

Lorsqu'il commença, Edward paru surpris d'entendre la musique d'introduction de la saga.

Puis le vampire eut clairement l'air de se foutre de sa gueule.

Harry se stoppa soudain nette, offensé par l'hilarité de son public.

-Alors, si je traduis bien ce que tu veux me dire, parvint à déclarer Edward entre deux hoquets de rire : « Bonjours, mon nom est Luc Skywalker, je suis un orphelin qui a vécu longtemps chez son oncle et sans tante étroits d'esprits sur une planète lointaine de la galaxie. Puis j'ai été sauvé par un grand barbu répondant au nom Ben Kenobi pour devenir un Jedi. J'ai par la suite appris à me servir d'un sabre laser et à me battre contre l'assassin de mes parents. Après de nombreuses aventures dans l'espace j'ai défié un Sith qui voulait conquérir le monde et réduire en esclavage tout les peuples de l'univers. »

Harry tapa du pied. Les joues gonflés de frustration. Ce n'était pas vraiment sa fautes si tout les héros avaient des schémas de vie similaires...Il s'autorisa de faire grésiller de façon inharmonieuse les cordes de son violon.

-Ne t'en fait pas ! S'exclama Edward toujours en riant. Je crois avoir compris l'essence de ce que tu voulais me dire. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à entendre de la part d'un fantôme autant de références à la culture populaire...Je suis certain par ailleurs que tu n'as pas choisi le compositeur John William au hasard.

-C'est pas comme si je pouvais te jouer un air des Bizarr' Sisters dans l'espoir que tu comprênes la référence, répliqua Harry en boudant, sachant très bien que son interlocuteur ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

-Alors ? Demanda Edward en tentant de reprendre son sérieux. Tu es une sorte d'Alien ?

Harry se tendit.

\- Bien sur que non ! S'écria-t-il. Sinon j'aurais joué E.T, avatar, ou une autre connerie spielbergienne dans le genre !

Harry tenta de reprendre son calme lorsque le piano résonna derrière lui. Il connaissait cette mélodie, il s'agissait d'un air religieux que beaucoup de moldus écoutaient. Sur les lèvres d'Edward s'inscrirent alors le refrain d'« Hallelujah ».

Harry se permis de suivre Edward dans sa lente mélopée. Puis, quand la dernière note déchue s'envola dans les airs, Edward leva la tête avec un doux sourire sur le visage.

-Je pense avoir depuis longtemps compris ce que tu étais tu sais... Dit-il avec calme. Il n'est pas difficile de comprendre que tu viens tout les jours ici pour me consoler, pour ranimer ce qu'il reste de l'homme en moi. Tu sembles toi même à la fois humain et divin. Sensible, caractériel et naïf, mais aussi attentif, créatif et savant. Alors ne t'offusque pas quand je ris de toi. Je sais que tu gardes mon âme à l'abris des ténèbres...Ne t'offusques pas mon ange...


	4. Chapter 4

Yosh ! Merci à vous de suivre cette petite histoire. Les commentaires sont très appréciés, ils motivent pas mal donc encore merci à ceux qui prennent la peine de donner leur avis.

En vous souhaitant une agréable lecture,

LDDW

* * *

 

Chapitre 4

La fin de l'été se rapprochait et Edward anticipait son retour au lycée avec difficulté. Il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, il devrait combattre ses pulsions et leurs imposer sa volonté.

La mine sombre, il entassa les nombreux livres qu'il avait accumulé sur le thème des anges. Son mystérieux violoniste avait été hélas très peu loquace sur le sujet.

Esmée et Alice étaient partis faire les boutiques. Calisle travaillait à l'hôpital et les autres étaient allés chasser.

Edward en profita pour fouiller dans les DVD de Emmett afin de dénicher la saga de Star Wars.

Il avait nettement l'impression d'aller trop loin dans son enquête pour en apprendre plus sur son fantôme mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Décidé, il pénétra dans la salle de cinéma que Esmée avait aménagé au sous sol.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, alors que Luc Skywalker criait, la bouche tordue de douleur et la morve pendante « Vous avez tué mon père ! », il entendit la porte grincer dans son dos.

Se retournant, il aperçut alors tout les membres de sa famille le regarder en catimini par l'embrasure de la porte.

« Non Luc ! Je suis ton père ! S'exclamait Dark Vador de sa voix nasarde.

-Edward ? Appela la voix inquiète d'Esmée. Tout va bien mon chéri ?

« Nooon » Hurla le Jedi en sautant dans le vide.

Edward mis le film sur pause et jucha sa famille, un sourire sincère sur son visage.

-J'avais besoin de me figurer des notions de bien et de mal poussés à l'extrême, répondit Edward en les invitant à rentrer.

-Dans ce cas, s'exclama Emmett, pourrais-je te rejoindre si tu te décidais à faire marathon spécial Seigneur des anneaux ?

Les yeux d'Edward s'illuminèrent de gratitude.

-J'avais oublié que le fil conducteur de cette saga est quasiment identique ! J'accepte ton offre avec plaisir Emmett !

Tout les Cullen observèrent leur cadet avec inquiétude. Que pouvait-il bien être arrivé à cet Edward ronchon, taciturne et dépressif ?

* * *

 

\- Tu penses que ton scénario de vie serait à peu près semblable à celui de Frodon Sacquet ? Demanda Edward dès qu'il pénétra dans la clairière.

Un air lasse du Seigneur des anneaux vibra dans l'air un instant et Edward comprit que son gardien était exaspéré par son insatiable curiosité.

-Alors toi aussi tu t'es amusé à aller détruire un anneau dans un volcan en fusion ? Rassure moi, tu t'es trouvé un compagnon aussi fidèle que Sam pour te suivre dans ce dangereux périple ?

Un silence tranquille lui rendit raison.

-Qu'est ce que ça fait...Demanda Edward d'une voix un peu plus sérieuse. Qu'est-ce que ça fait de vivre une telle aventure ? J'ai parfois l'impression que mon immortalité constitue une aventure en elle même. Comme si le combat entre le bien et le mal avait lieu en moi. Mais ce combat n'a pas de fin...Soupira-t-il en caressant les touches du piano d'un air distrait.

Soudain, une des touche résonna toute seule à sa droite, ce qui fit sursauter le vampire qui recula loin de l'instrument.

Les yeux écarquillés, il vit alors les touches de l'instrument s'abaisser toutes seules, comme si le piano avait une vie propre.

Edward secoua la tête amusé en ce demandant jusqu'où irait son gardien pour chasser ses pensées sombres.

Il compris que son violoniste était juste là, devant son piano et jouait avec tout autant de talent que lui « Only the Beginning of the Adventure ».

-Tu as raison, sourit Edward en s'asseyant en bordure du siège. Il imagina un instant à quoi l'ange à ses côtés ressemblait.

\- Notre aventure à nous deux ne fais que commencer...Murmura-t-il en jouant en duo avec son compagnon invisible.

* * *

 

\- Allez c'est quoi ton secret mon pote ? Demanda Emmett tout occupé qu'il était à enterrer le cadavre d'un ours dans un faussé.

\- De quoi veux-tu parler ? S'étonna Edward. Pris de cours pas la question de son frère.

\- Oh je t'en prie Edward ! On a tous senti que tu étais de meilleur humeur depuis quelques temps ! On dirait que tu t'ai repu du sang d'une licorne tant que tu parais gai ! Sérieux, c'est quoi ton secret ?

Edward ne su quoi répondre à son frère, pas certain que la vérité jouerait en sa faveur.

\- Oh aller mec ! Je sens bien que tu caches quelques choses dans tes bois ! Tu pars dans la foret tout les matins comme si tu avais le feu au cul ! Que caches-tu à tonton Emmett ?

Grâce au ciel, Alice choisi ce moment précis pour se manifester.

\- Il y a deux grizzlys un peu plus haut dans les gorges si vous avez encore faim les garçons ! Chanta sa voix mélodieuse.

\- Tiens Alice ! N'est-il pas vrai que Edward semble rayonner en ce moment ?

\- Certainement ! S'exclama le lutin la mine joueuse.

Le malaise de Edward revint au grand galop. Devait-il leur parler du piano dans la foret ? Il savait que ses frères et sœurs ne le lâcheraient sans doute plus maintenant qu'ils soupçonnaient quelque chose.

Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper arrivèrent à leur tour, ayant certainement suivi la conversation de loin à en juger par leur regards curieux.

Edward se sentit encerclé, pris au piège.

-Je...Marmonna-t-il sans parvenir à trouver les bons mots pour qu'on prenne son histoire au sérieux.

-Oh non...Souffla soudain Jasper.

Il venait d'éprouver le sentiment qui avait traversé Edward à l'instant.

\- Ne me dit pas que...

\- Que quoi ? S'extasia Alice, trépignant de curiosité.

-Tu n'as rien vu ? Demanda avec le plus grand sérieux Jasper à sa femme.

\- Voir quoi ? S'inquiéta soudain la vampire, sa bonne humeur se stoppant nette.

\- Le compagnon d'Edward bien sur ! S'emporta le blond comme si il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Quatre regards inquisiteurs se posèrent sans ménagement sur l'intéressé.

Edward sentit la panique l'engloutir.

-Tu...Tu as enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui te rend heureux mon frère ? Demanda Alice qui aurait eut les larmes aux yeux si elle avait pu.

Le silence notable de Edward parut déstabiliser le groupe.

-Ne me dit pas que c'est une femme quilleute ? S'étrangla Rosalie en lui adressant un regard qui lui ordonnait de ne pas être contredit.

-Non...Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de la tribu...Marmonna Edward dans sa barbe.

\- Il y a donc bien quelqu'un ! Rugit de nouveau Alice en joignant les mains au ciel.

\- Je ne dirais pas ça...

\- Une humaine ? Demanda Jasper en fronçant le nez.

\- Non...Je...Vous ne me croirez pas , de toute manière, si je vous le disez.

\- Oh je t'en prie Edward ! S'énerva soudain Emmett qui commençai à perdre patience. Tu peux bien nous laisser le bénéfice du doute, non ?

Edward ferma les yeux, pesant le pour et le contre de tout leur révéler. Puis, finalement, il pris le temps de leur expliquer l'histoire dans les moindres détails.

\- O.k mec...Articula Emmett, l'air dubitatif. Je crois que c'était une mauvaise idée de regarder toutes les saisons de X-files en une nuit...

\- C'est toi qui m'a demandé de te laisser le « bénéfice du doute » ! S'étrangla de colère Edward.

\- Pourquoi ne pas nous montrer où est ce fameux piano ! S'exclama Alice qui, bien que peu convaincu par les dires de son frère, ne voulait pas qu'une dispute éclate parmi eux.

D'un pas assuré, Edward les guida donc vers cette fameuse clairière où ils découvrirent...Ne découvrirent rien d'autre qu'un bois dense, laissant très peu de place pour qu'un piano eu la chance d'y être transporté.

\- Je ne comprend pas! S'exclama Edward. Je viens ici tout les matins...Je...

Une main réconfortante se posa alors sur son épaule.

-La solitude à des effets sur toi encore pire que je ne le craignais...Avoua Alice gêné. Il faut parler de tout ça à Carlisle...

-Je ne suis pas fou Alice ! Cracha Edward avec fureur. Je ne suis pas fou...Tenta-t-il de se convaincre en caressant l'écorce d'un sapin.

C'était à cet endroit même que, plus tôt dans la mâtiné, il avait joué sur un magnifique piano.

La peur lui serra soudain les entrailles. Et si ils avaient raison ? Si tout cela n'avait été que les hallucinations d'un vampires désespérément seul ? Son cœur sembla se déchirer sans sa poitrine. Comment pourrait-il continuer d'être heureux sans à ses côté, l'être qui lui était à présent indispensable ?

* * *

 

Edward redevint encore plus irritable qu'à l'époque, mais aucun membre de sa famille ne s'autorisa à lui laisser une seconde de solitude.

Lorsque Septembre arriva, Edward n'était plus l'ombre de lui même. Un sentiment de trahison avait affecté tout son être.

Une odeur familière emplis ses narines lorsqu'il passa le hall d'entrée de l'école. Là, à quelques mètres de lui, se trouvaient la jeune humaine qu'il avait tenté de fuir six mois plus tôt.

Curieusement, cette dernière sembla le reconnaître car ses yeux s'éclairèrent à sa vue. L'odeur était toujours aussi suffocante mais Edward se rendit compte que la douleur psychique qu'il éprouvait était bien plus terrible que la soif qui lui brûlait la gorge.

-Salut ! L'apostropha-t-elle avec candeur. Mon nom est Isabella Swan. Ton visage m'est familier. Est-ce qu'on ne se serait pas déjà croisé ?

Edward s'appliqua à gratifier la jeune fille de son plus beau sourire.

-Edward Cullen, se présenta-t-il. On s'est vu une fois en classe de biologie, mais je suis tombé malade par la suite.

\- Mon dieu je me souviens ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu vas mieux ? Cela ne t'a pas fait perdre le fil de tes études ?

\- Oui, je vais bien à présent, j'ai suivi des cours à domicile pendant un an.

-Si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit pour les cours, n'hésite pas à demander, le pria-t-elle en lui souriant chaleureusement.

Edward commença alors à passer du temps avec Bella, appréciant très franchement la compagnie de la jeune femme. Il se rendit compte que la maladresse de la fille lui permettait de mettre de côté la douleur dans sa poitrine. Elle le faisait rire et devint une sorte de bouée de sauvetage.

Bien que sa famille était inquiète qu'il approche de si près sa chanteuse, personne ne s'opposa à sa volonté.

A sa grande surprise, il lui était impossible de lire ses pensés, ce qui attisa d'autant plus la curiosité du vampire.

Un soir où il alla déposer Bella chez elle, il aperçu sur la térrasse de la maison une dame ressemblant trait pour trait à son amie.

-Ma mère est là ! L'informa Bella. Voudrais-tu que je te la présente ?

Souriant avec amour à la jeune femme, il hocha la tête puis sortit de sa voiture.

Lorsque cependant il arriva à mi-chemin de la maison et rencontra les yeux de la mère, l'atmosphère parut se tendre. Une grande crainte traversa le visage de la femme qui hurla aussitôt à sa fille de rentrer dans la maison.

-Mais maman...Murmura Bella, confuse par le comportement de sa mère .

-Ne discute pas Bella ! Gronda sa mère. C'est un akkadien ! Rentre tout de suite !

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent alors de terreur lorsqu'elle jeta un regard en billet à Edward.

Elle se précipita par la suite sans se retourner dans la maison, verrouillant derrière elle la porte avec soin. Pendant ce temps, sa mère avait fait jaillir de sa manche une étrange brindille.

-Loin de ma famille démon ! Exultât la femme, une haine profonde se consument dans la lueurs de ses yeux.

-Madame, je ne suis pas un démon...Tenta de la raisonner Edward. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'expliquer. Un feu jaillit devant ses yeux.

Il parvint à éviter l'attaque de justesse bien qu'il ne compris pas un seul instant son origine.

\- Hors de ma vue ! Continua à hurler la femme. Ou tout les tiens brûleront sur le bûcher avant la fin de la nuit !

Edward comprit alors que cette femme avait le pouvoir de lui faire du mal. Il disparu d'un bond dans la foret pour informer les membres de sa famille qu'ils avaient été repéré. Par qui ? Par quoi ? Edward n'en savait rien.

Pendant sa course désespéré à travers la foret, il pria pour que sa famille soit en sécurité.


	5. Chapter 5

De retour assez rapidement je dois l'avouer.

Bonne lecture à vous

LDDW

* * *

 

Chapitre 5

Les aurores n'étaient pas loin. Harry savait qu'il devait vite réagir à la situation ou le coven n'aurait aucune chance de survie.

Un mois plus tôt, Harry avait désespéré de l'absence d'Edward.

Le vampire avait mené sa famille dans le cercle magique, ne sachant sans doute pas qu'il était parvenu à rentrer dans cet espace que parce qu'il avait les même attentes que Harry.

Harry s'était sentit blessé que Edward ne tente même pas une seule fois de retrouver la clairière après l'incident. Ce fut donc lui qui partit le rejoindre et c'est ainsi qu'il rencontra le reste de la famille du vampire. Alice lui faisait énormément penser à Luna et Emmett avait le même humour grossier que les frères de Ron. Rosalie, à son grand désespoir, semblait avoir la fâcheuse tendance à péter plus haut que son cul tandis que Jasper était une personne très effacé. Esmée et Carlisle semblaient porter en eux tout l'amour du monde.

Pas un seul pourtant ne sembla remarquer sa présence, pas même Edward. Harry se contenta alors de suive le vampire comme son ombre, tentant de faire disparaître la tristesse qui semblait avoir reprit place dans le cœur de son compagnon.

Puis l'été se termina et Edward rencontra une magnifique jeune femme. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment précis que la vérité atteignit enfin Harry.

-Il faut que tu comprennes que personne ne peut être détenteur du bonheur d'un autre, lui dit Albus qui était apparu à ses côtés. Tu ne peux donner ton étoile à une personne ainsi que la responsabilité d'assurer ton bonheur, comme l'inverse...

-Il est trop tôt Albus...Je ne suis pas prêt...

Pourtant, arriva le temps où Harry eut enfin le courage de se détourner de Edward, de lui permettre d'être heureux sans lui à ses côtés.

Juste au moment où il se sentit prêt à saisir la main d'Albus pour continuer son voyage, une femme s'en pris soudain à Edward.

C'était une magicienne à en juger par la baguette de houx dans sa main droite.

Le cœur de Harry manqua un battement. Les sorciers n'étaient pas des gens très ouverts d'esprits concernant les créatures magiques. Remus en était un exemple parmi d'autre et les vampires étaient plus que crains pas les communautés sorcières. Sachant que Edward était un vampire né moldu, il n'aurait aucune chance contre un sorcier, ne sachant pas au préalable les faiblesses de son adversaire.

Le souffle déserta ses poumons lorsque Edward évita de peu un sortilège de stupéfaction lancé par la femme.

Harry comprit que la sorcière n'en resterait pas là.

Lorsqu'elle apprendrait qu'un coven de vampire avait élu domicile dans la contrée, buveur de sang humain ou non, tous y passeraient.

Il aperçut des ligues d'aurores apparaître de nul part, alertés de la menace et s'armant en conséquence.

C'est alors que la traque commença.

Déployant ses larges ailes, Harry plongea dans les bois, évitant avec habilité les arbres qui faisaient obstacles à son vole. Les sorciers s'étaient dispersés en trois groupes distincts pour suivre Edward et sa famille. Harry supposa qu'un sortilège de traque était en l'œuvre. Il fit alors un effort mentale pour parvenir à localiser les flux énergétiques et ainsi déterminer où se trouvaient précisément les fugitifs. Un long filament lumineux lui indiqua que les vampires avaient pris la direction de l'est pour rejoindre les hauteurs. Avant de s'élever plus hauts dans les airs, il utilisa ses capacité acquises auprès des Tuatha Dé Danann pour faire naître la brume sur le sol humide de la foret. Priant pour que l'astuce puisse égarer quelques aurores, il fendit l'air pour atteindre la cime des arbres. En un battement de cil, il avait déjà parcouru plusieurs kilomètres. Imperturbable, Harry suivait la piste d'Edward. Son inquiétude ne fit que s'accroire lorsqu'il entendit une déflagration au loin. De grands jets de lumière illuminèrent les bois, s'accompagnant de hurlements terrifiés. Les sorciers étaient parvenus à rabattre leur gibier...

La boule au ventre, Harry glissa dans le ciel à une vitesse sans pareil.

Les larmes lui picoraient les yeux tandis qu'il apercevait une fumée noir s'élever devant lui. Arrivait-il trop tard ? Les aurores avaient-ils déjà terminé leur sombre besogne ?

Lorsque Harry atterrit devant le bûcher, il vit des sorciers en pleine action se préparant à démembrer leurs victimes . Non loin de là, Harry aperçu enfin les Cullens.

On pouvait lire dans leurs regards une véritable terreurs et l'incompréhension. Pieds et mains liés, ils étaient tous étendu sur le sol, tentant en vain de se débattre contre l'emprise de cordages ensorcelés. Edward était parmi eux, encore plus pale qu'il ne lui était permis de l'être. Il regardait avec des yeux horrifiés la magie à l'œuvre. Lorsqu'un sorcier s'empara sans ménagement du chef de famille, Harry parvint enfin à sortir de sa torpeur.

Une rage sans nom brûla alors dans le cœur du disciple de la mort.

Comment le monde des sorciers pouvait-il accepter de participer à un tel génocides?

Avec toute la volonté qu'il pu réunir en lui, Harry parvint à faire exploser les liens de Carlisle. Cette baisse en vibration l'avait énormément affaibli mais les résultats furent immédiats.

Hébété qu'un vampire soit parvenu à se défaire de ses chaînes, les sorciers ne furent pas assez rapides pour lever leurs armes. Méthodiquement, Carlisle trancha de ses ongles la jugulaire d'un sorcier et en éventra un autre presque aussitôt. Comprenant qu'ils étaient en train de perdre le contrôle de la situation, les aurores se regroupèrent en cercle pour se protéger de la menace. Cette tactique n'empêcha pas pour autant Carlisle de libérer les siens et d'arracher la tête d'un mage au passage.

Harry se sentait impuissant, assistant sans pouvoir y prendre part à un combat sanglant entre sang pure et sang froid. Dans un énorme craquement, Emmett arracha à mains nus un sapin pour le jeter sans ménagement sur ses agresseurs. Jasper, avec tactique, s'efforçait d'éviter les sortilèges qu'on lui lançai tout en se rapprochant peu à peu de l'ennemi. Il ne tarda pas à arriver en face de son adversaire et d'un mouvement rapide, écrasa sa tranchée d'une poigne de fer. Alice semblait prévoir à l'avance d'où les coups allait venir et travaillait en étroite collaboration avec Edward pour repousser les attaques des sorciers. Quand a Rosalie, d'une grâce féline sans pareil, elle sautait d'arbres en arbres afin d'informer Edward sur le nombres de leurs adversaires. Harry compris que bien que les Cullens n'eut jamais été en contacte avec le monde des sorciers, le coven était malgré tout entraîné à affronter de tels situations.

Un sorcier tomba brusquement au pied de l'ange de la mort, rejeté au loin par la force surhumaine d'Edward. Le sang de Harry se figea soudain dans ses veines. Le capuchon de l'aurore avait glissé de sa tête. Horrifié, Harry n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la chevelure flamboyante du sorcier.

-Ron... Murmura Harry dans un souffle.

Edward se préparait déjà à se jeter sur son ancien ami et ce dernier levait sa baguette, ultime ressource pour se défendre devant son agresseur.

Les secondes suivantes passèrent au ralenti. Tandis que Edward se précipitait sur Ron, un sortilège d'un bleu acide jaillit de la baguette du rouquin.

« Non ! », hurla intérieurement l'ange de la mort en se figurant déjà son meilleur ami et l'amour de sa vie s'entre-tuer sous ses yeux.

C'était trop pour Harry qui invoqua un champ magnétique entre les deux adversaires pour stopper leur combat. Ron et Edward furent alors projetés à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, comme si ils avaient rebondit sur un mur invisible.

Harry tomba sur ses genoux, son intervention lui ayant coûté plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Le temps paraissait s'être suspendu autour de lui. Edward était allé se réfugier aux côtés de ses frères et sœurs. Quand à Ron, des mages étaient allé l'aider à se relever. Ils en profitèrent pour faire boire leurs blessés quelques potions de secours.

La nature autour d'eux était en flamme, sous l'emprise de la brume qu'Harry avait créé et du bûcher des sorciers. On aurait pu se croire en enfer tant le feu avait pris de l'ampleur autour du champ de bataille. Les deux camps se fixaient à présent d'un œil haineux.

Harry se demanda un instant combien d'aurores qu'il connaissait étaient caché sous ces costumes sombres. Pire encore, combien de ses amis avaient été blessé ce soir sous les coups des vampires ? Le dernier combat allait se jouait maintenant et Harry savait qu'aucun camp ne laisseraient place à la pitié. Les vampires s'étaient tous accroupis et lançaient des sifflements effrayants à leurs ennemis. Quand aux sorciers, ils s'étaient tous mis en position de combat.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il tremblait de tout ses membres. C'était trop pour lui. Il ne pourrait supporter plus longtemps le pire de ses cauchemar se réaliser.

Déployant ses ailes, il alla fendre les airs pour survoler le champ de bataille. Là, entre ciel et terre, il inspira une dernière fois avant de se laisser chuter.

\- Pardonne moi Albus...Dit Harry dans un murmure alors qu'il descendait en vibrations à une vitesse vertigineuse.

En un instant, il sentit la chaleur brûler sa peau, la fumée emplir ses poumons et le faire suffoquer. Aveuglé par la lueurs des flammes, Harry n'avait aucun moyen de déterminer où il était tombé.

Pourtant, un silence de mort s'était installé sur le champ de bataille. Harry se tenait enfin bel et bien là, entre les mages et les vampires. La lourdeur sur ses épaules lui indiqua qu'il n'avait perdu en rien ses attributs physiques d'ange de la mort. Par ailleurs, en vue des regard de pure crainte qu'affichaient les sorciers devant de lui, il en déduit qu'il devait avoir une apparence des plus monstrueuse.

Harry tenta de reprendre le contrôle de ce corps physique. Il masqua la douleur de ses traits , sachant très bien qu'il n'avait pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son état misérable.

Harry se tourna alors vers Ron.

Son ancien ami mis quelques secondes avant de le reconnaître, l'intercompréhension prenant place dans ses yeux bleus.

\- Harry...L'entendit-il murmurer d'un ton empli de crainte.

Ron parut alors vouloir faire un pas dans sa direction mais fut retint par un autre aurore lui tenant le bras avec raideur.

\- Faites attention Weasley, c'est sûrement une de leur ruse. Chuchota le sorcier d'un air méfiant. Souvenez-vous de la femelle vampire d'Amazonie capable de troubler l'esprit.

Ron hocha la tête mais parut peu convaincu par les dires de son collègue. Ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher du vert acide de ceux de son meilleur ami.

Cela n'empêchèrent pas les aurores de se remettre en position de combat et Harry savait qu'il lui faudrait faire une démonstration de force pour les convaincre de sa réalité.

Harry déplia de tout leurs longs ses ailes d'un noir corbeau, faisant reculer les aurores de quelques pas à la vue de son imposante stature.

\- Est-ce pour cela que je suis mort Ron ? Parvint-il à demander d'une voix qui se voulait forte et autoritaire. Ai-je combattu le racisme et l'intolérance pour que vous exterminiez une race sans aucune forme de procès ? Est-ce là tout le retour de mon sacrifice ?

Les sorciers s'étaient tous mis à frémirent de peur face à l'ange de la mort et les lèvres de Ron tremblaient de manière incontrôlable.

\- Harry est-ce vraiment toi ? Parvint-il à articuler, les larmes commençant à couler sur ses joues. Co...Comment ?

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire tendrement à son meilleur ami.

-Je suis devenu possesseur des reliques de la mort, expliqua tranquillement l'ange. Et en tant que tel, me voilà son maître.

Des cris apeurés s'échappèrent parmi le camp des sorciers. Certain tentèrent même de lui jeter des sorts pour vérifier qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une odieuse hallucination.

Harry du concentrer le peu d'énergie qui lui restait pour balayer les attaques d'un coup de main mais l'effort fut rude. Avant cependant de recevoir d'autre coups, Harry eut la présence d'esprit d'invoquer l'orage. Un éclair illumina alors le ciel et quelques secondes plus tard, un grand bourdonnement ébranla les oreilles de chacun. Une pluie diluvienne s'abattit sur eux, chassant les flammes et éteignant l'incendie.

\- Qu'attendez-vous de nous ? Parvint à bégayer un aurore à son intention. Que voulez vous ?

\- Que les sorciers parviennent à porter sur le monde un regard sans haine, répondit calmement l'ange.

\- Harry...Répéta Ron en tentant un pas vers lui.

\- Retourne auprès de Hermione, lui intima Harry d'une voix douce. Va retrouver ta famille, profites de leur présence, de tout l'amour qu'ils ont à te donner. Ne te laisse plus emporter vers des guerres dont tu ignores le sens. Ne juge plus un homme par son apparence, donne à tous une chance d'être meilleur. Reste ouvert, pense et ne laisse pas d'autre que toi guider tes paroles ou tes actes. Va maintenant et n'oublie pas d'être heureux.

La bouche du rouquin s'ouvrit et se ferma plusieurs fois sans que ce dernier ne parvienne à prononcer un traître mot. Puis l'illumination traversa son visage et un doux sourire franchi ses lèvres.

\- Tu nous manques Harry...Parvint-il à dire entre deux sanglots.

\- Je ne suis jamais loin Ronald...Murmura Harry d'une voix réconfortante. Va à présent et ne te retourne pas.

Hochant la tête, les yeux toujours embués de larmes, Ron leva lentement sa baguette au dessus de lui.

-Adieux Harry...Murmura-t-il avant de transplanner dans un « pop ».

\- Au revoir mon ami...Chuchota Harry d'un air infiniment nostalgique.

Son œil passa alors sévèrement sur tout les membres de la police du monde magique.

-Ces vampires sont sous ma protection ! Les informa-t-il en reprenant une voix autoritaire. Il est grand temps que le ministère apprenne à faire la différence entre une créature obscure et des innocents !

-Ces innocents, comme vous dites, ont tué des centaines d'entre nous ! Explosa le chef de la police, le visage rouge de rage.

\- Et dois-je vous rappeler que vous avez assassiné des milliers d'entre eux ? Contra Harry sur le même ton.

\- Ce n'est pas une créature des ténèbres qui me fera la moral !

Un silence dangereux s'étendit sur la plaine, coupant le souffle de tout les sorciers devant lui.

Un vent puissant bouleversa alors les feuillages, faisant virevolter les cheveux de Harry et frémir ses plumes.

\- Ce n'est pas une créature sombre qui vous fait la moral Emedeus, mais la mort...

Plusieurs déflagration sourde lui indiqua alors que peu à peu, les sorciers s'enfuyaient en transplannant, effrayés pas la révélation de Harry et bien trop superstitieux pour en supporter d'avantage.

-Osez remettre un pied dans cette foret Emedeus, Menaça Harry. Et je vous garanti qu'une épée Damoclès ne sera jamais loin de votre tête...

Dans un regard haineux, le dernier sorcier disparu alors, le laissant seul face à une forêt calciné.

Harry sentit alors ses ailes si pesantes tomber mollement dans son dos. Il laissa échapper un son de soulagement en comprenant qu'il avait gagné. Il était parvenu à stopper les massacres avant que...

Harry se rendit soudain compte des vampires toujours dans son dos.

Lentement, il se retourna pour apercevoir les Cullens, l'observant de leur regards dorés.

Edward était parmi eux, sein et sauf. Le cœur battant, il tenta un pas vers le coven mais tous reculèrent précipitamment, sur la défensive.

Edward ne fit pas exception à la règle et Harry sentit son cœur se briser à cette constatation.

L'ange savait que leur réaction était plus que normal. Tous venaient d'affronter un ennemi dont ils n'avaient jamais supposé l'existence, dangereux et efficace.

Harry sentit sa tête tourner et sa vue devenir de plus en plus trouble. Chaque millimètre de sa musculature le faisait atrocement souffrir. C'était là le prix à payer pour déchoir...

« Oui... » pensa Harry en tentant de faire pénétrer l'air laborieusement dans ses poumons « me voilà un ange déchu... ».

Son regard chercha alors désespérément celui qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer. Il croisa les yeux d'ambre d'Edward, à la fois incertains et curieux.

Harry lui lança un regard désespéré.

-Edward...Dit-il de façon presque inaudible en s'avançant une nouvelle fois vers lui. Mais ses jambes ne le portaient plus et il bascula dans le vide.

Des bras fermes vinrent pourtant le saisir avant qu'il ne percute le sol. Combattant la fatigue, Harry compris que Edward était venu à lui aussi vite que possible. Il se sentit soudain insignifiant en comparaison du vampire qui aurait été capable de le briser en un rien de temps. Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à se souvenir de comment respirer. Il tendit la main vers le visage du garçon qui le tenait fermement dans ses bras. Il fut alors récompensé de ses efforts par la douce sensation euphorique de pouvoir caresser sa joue. Toucher...Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pu sentir la peau d'un autre sous ses doigts...Puis les ténèbres prirent possession de lui et toutes sensations l'abandonnèrent à nouveau.

* * *

 

Edward regardait la créature qui les avaient sauvé, lui et sa famille d'une mort certaine.

Cette dernière était terrifiante, son plumage évoquant celui des oiseaux maudis. Ce n'est que lorsque son regard tomba sur les yeux émeraudes de la créature que toute crainte déserta son cœur. Le visage de la créature était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, sa peau blanche d'albâtre rivalisant avec la sienne. De longue mèches ébènes sauvages et indisciplinées couraient sur son visage jusqu'à son cou.

Puis la créature prononça un nom, le sien, d'une voix si faible et douce que le vampire se figea comme une statue. C'est alors qu'il compris enfin qui était devant lui, qui avait une fois de plus sauver sa vie et celle des siens.

La créature perdit dangereusement l'équilibre en tentant de le rejoindre et en un instant, Edward était partit au secours de l'ange.

Entre ses bras, la créature semblait fragile sans ses ailes déployés.

Des yeux verts le regardait sous un voile de fatigue.

Une main fine et gracieuse vint alors tendrement se posé sur sa joue. La créature...Non. Le garçon semblait émerveillé de ce simple geste. Le vampire fit de même, subjuguer par la peau douce de l'ange qui ferma lentement les yeux, sombrant dans l'inconscience.

Edward commença à s'inquiéter à la vue de le poitrine du garçon se soulevant avec difficulté pour tenter de respirer.

-Carlisle ! Appela-t-il désespérément.

Son père fut à ses côtés presque instantanément, lui aussi parvenu à se remettre du choc.

Il palpa la poitrine de la créature et inspecta ses pupilles.

-Il est trop faible pour respirer par lui même, l'informa Carlisle avec inquiétude. Il lui faut tout de suite une assistance respiratoire...

\- En a-t-on une à la maison ? L'interrogea Edward avec urgence.

-Oui, confirma le docteur. Mais il faut faire vite. Tu crois pouvoir le porter ?

Edward souleva sans effort le garçon tout en faisant attention à ne pas faire traîner ses longues ailes par terre. Lançant un dernier regard à sa famille qui regardaient l'ange avec la même inquiétude, il plongea dans la foret.

Le temps lui était compté.


	6. Distendu

**_Chapitre 6_ **

Edward courait. Autour de lui, la forêt semblait recouverte du filme opaque de la brume.

Dans ses bras, l'ange suffoquait, tentant en vint d'accueillir l'air dans ses poumons. Le rythme cardiaque du garçon se faisait pressent, comme pour intimer à Edward de courir toujours plus vite.

En un rien de temps, le vampire arriva devant la vaste demeure des Cullen. Il passa par la baie vitrée brisé du salon.

Les créatures qui les avaient attaqués quelques heures plus tôt étaient apparu sans crier gare. Pris par surprise, Edward et sa famille s'étaient tout de suite séparés à travers les bois pour échapper à leurs mystérieux agresseurs.

Cependant, et contre toute attente, les créatures semblaient pouvoir se téléporter d'un lieu à l'autre en un claquement de doigt.

Deux hommes à la tête encapuchonner l'attendaient à l'embrasure du bois. Ces derniers levèrent alors leurs armes vers lui et tout comme la mère de Bella, il jaillit de leurs étranges brindilles une explosion bleuâtre qui l'assomma.

Calisle lui avait souvent parlé de des chasses aux sorciers auxquelles il participait lorsqu'il était encore humain. Jamais pourtant Edward n'aurait pensé que les mages existaient vraiment.

Ses agresseurs eut vite fait de porter son corps pétrifié dans une clairière où il constata dans un soubresaut de terreur que tout les membres de sa famille avaient eux aussi été capturé.

Les sorciers avaient alors dressé un énorme bûché, chose ironique lorsque qu'on pensait qu'ils avaient eux même subis le même genre de châtiment quelques siècles plus tôt.

Eddward avaient vu sa fin venir avec effarement. La mort semblait vouloir en finir avec lui avec une rapidité déconcertante.

Alice était allongée près de lui, elle même pétrifié par il ne savait quelle magie. Tout deux se lancèrent mutuellement un regard réconfortant.

Il entendait autour de lui les pensées de sa famille.

Rosalie semblait s'être résolu à son sort, Emmett traitait leurs agresseurs de lâches et priait pour pouvoir en découdre avec eux.

Esmé pleurait intérieurement de perdre en un instant tout les êtres chères à son cœur.

Jasper et Calisle analysaient la situation et tentaient désespérément de trouver une faille chez leurs ennemis.

Quand à Alice, elle cherchait une issu à ce cauchemar dans le peu de seconde qui leur restait à vivre.

C'est alors qu'il pu observer la vision de sa sœur. Un ange noir les regardait avec désespoir, les ailes déployés, comme pour annoncer leur mort prochaine. Edward s'échappa de l'esprit de Alice, meurtri par ce mauvais présage.

N'y avait-il donc aucun moyen de sortir vivant d'un tel affrontement ?

Ses dernières pensées furent pour un être qui n'existait pas, fruit de sa solitude. Puisqu'il allait mourir, qu'importe la réalité des autres. Edward décida de se complaire dans sa propre folie pour les dernières seconde de sa vie. « Adieu mon ange » chanta sa voix intérieure.

Lorsque Calisle fut mené au bûcher par leurs ennemi, l'air sembla soudain s' abalourdir.

Edward pensa que cela été à cause du brasier mais cette étrange atmosphère lui donna l'impression d'être retourné dans la clairière au piano.

Puis une explosion retentit, et tous furent libérés de leurs chaines. Edward n'eut pas le temps de se demander par quel miracle il pouvait se mouvoir à nouveau. Il bondit sur ses agresseurs et sans aucune pitié, tenta de les éliminer.

Sa famille avait aussi vite que lui réagit pour mener une contre offensive. Toutefois, ils eurent beau tenter d'attaquer au corps à corps les sorciers, ces derniers pouvaient par on ne savait quel miracle guérir de leurs blessures, même lorsqu'elles semblaient mortels. Puis l'un de ses adversaire tomba au sol et Edward pu alors voir un premier visage.

Sa fougue se stoppa nette lorsqu'il se retrouva face à face avec un jeune rouquin, pas plus âgé de 18 ans, l'air bien plus humain que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer.

Ce dernier cependant profita de l'hésitation d'Edward pour lever son arme contre lui. Ou sa baguette ? Il n'avait pas le temps de se poser de question. La survie des siens était en jeu. Juste à l'instant où Edward était déterminer à en finir, son corps rebondit contre un mur invisible.

C'est alors que la vision d'Alice se réalisa. Lorsqu'il recouvra ses esprits, un peu assommé par l'explosion, il vit une créature dominer le ciel de ses grandes ailes sombres.

A la plus grande surprise des Cullens, c'était vers les sorciers que cet ange de la mort s'était tourné.

Edward n'entendit cependant aucun mot de la conversation qui avait lieux , comme si une bulle silencieuse avait été placé entre eux et leurs ennemis.

Il pu néanmoins lire la peur surtout les visages des sorciers, sauf peut-être pour le rouquin qui semblait transit de chagrin.

Puis peu à peu, les sorciers disparurent un à un, comme si ils étaient aspiré vers des trous noirs. Seul le jeune garçon resta plus longtemps, mélancolie et amour mêlés se lisaient dans ses yeux. Enfin, le sorcier souris et disparu à son tour.

Un long moment passa avant que la créature ailée ne se tourne pour leur faire face. Allait-elle aussi les faire tomber dans l'oubli ?Comme pour ceux qui les avaient attaquer ? Il se tendit et se mit une fois de plus en position d'attaque accompagné de sa famille. La créature osa un pas et Edward frémit de crainte. Des loups garous, des sorciers et à présent des anges ?

"Non", comprit soudain le vampire, "Pas n'importe quel ange...Mon ange".

Edward plaça le corps sur la table de la cuisine et couru dans le laboratoire de Carlisle pour prendre l'assistance respiratoire. Il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait de façon incontrôlable lorsqu'il posa le masque sur le visage de son protéger. Ce dernier réagit aussitôt à l'air qui s'insinuait artificiellement dans ses poumons et inspira une grande bouffée rédemptrice.

Les yeux de la créature s'ouvrirent une nouvelle fois pour regarder avec agitation le lieu où il se trouvait.

En apercevant toutefois le visage de Edward à quelques centimètre du sien il parut alors se calmer.

-Tout va bien...Le rassura le vampire en caressant doucement ses mèches d'ébène. Tu es en sécurité ici.

-Je...Je suis fatigué...Murmura son protégé qui recommençait à trembler.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Edward pour reprendre le garçon dans ses bras et l'installer confortablement sur le canapé du salon.

-Dors mon Ange. Lui intima Edward en plaçant avec soin une couverture sur la petite créature

-Tu...Tu promais de ne plus..Me laisser seul ? Pleura le garçon qui semblait accroché à son regard.

Une boule dans le ventre rendit soudain nauséeux le vampire. L'ange avait peur d'être oublié une seconde fois.

Edward se maudit intérieurement. Depuis quand la créature attendait son retour dans la clairière ? Pourquoi Edward n'avait pas daigné, lui, de son côté, vérifier une dernière fois que le lieu existait bel et bien, ailleurs que dans son imagination ?

-Je ne te quitterais jamais plus. Promis le vampire en déposant un baiser sur le front d'albâtre de son trésor.

Un petit sourire fatigué illumina alors les traits du garçon.

-Edward...Appela-t-il déjà à moitié tombé dans les bras de Morphée.

\- Oui mon ange ?

-J'suis pas...Un Alien...

* * *

Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, il fut soudainement ébloui par les rayons de lumière dorés courant à travers la pièce. Son corps était atrocement lourd, comme on avait posé une pierre sur sa poitrine. Il retint un gémissement, totalement désorienté.

Les souvenirs lui revinrent alors peu à peu en mémoire. Les aurors, l'attaque, sa discutions avec Ron puis...

Le jeune garçon tenta de se redrésser.

-Pas si vite jeune homme, lui intima une voix qui lui sembla familière. Si vous faites la bêtise de vous lever trop vite, vous allez vous retrouver encore une fois inconscient...

Harry regarda alors dans la direction de son interlocuteur et reconnu le père de famille des Cullens.

-Bonjours Calisle...Salua Harry d'une voix rapeuse.

Les yeux du blond écarquillèrent un instant de surprise.

\- Avons-nous été présenté ? Demanda le vampire en le gratifiant d'un sourire curieux.

\- Vous êtes venu dans la clairière...Répondit simplement le messager déchu.

\- Ainsi vous êtes bel et bien l'ami dont Edward nous parlait ? ¨Pourquoi ne pas être apparu lorsqu'il a désiré vous présenter à nous ?

\- C'est une ancienne magie...Un cercle de druide. Expliqua Harry qui n'était pas certain que le vampire eut une connaissance approfondit de la mythologie d'Europe de l'est. J'étais là. Mais le cercle ne peu répondre qu'à un seul désir à la fois.

-Pourquoi étiez-vous invisible même aux yeux d'Edward jusqu'alors ? Qu'est ce qui vous a finalement permis de vous matérialiser dans ce monde ?

\- Edward ne désirait pas me voir. Rectifia Harry avec un sourire contrit. Juste être entendu. J'étais dans les parages lorsqu'il a fait ce vœu. Mais même si il avait eut besoin que j'apparaisse à ses yeux, il m'aurait fallu déchoir...

\- Déchoir ? Répéta Calisle intrigue. Mais vous êtes ici maintenant...

-Je suis ici maintenant, répondit Harry timidement.

\- Et où étiez-vous avant cela ?

\- Ailleurs...Entre les plaines irlandaises et le désert Australien. Parmi ceux qui n'ont pas besoin d'être vu pour exister et ce qui n'ont pas besoin d'exister aux yeux des autres pour se sentir vivant...

\- Etes-vous...Un ange ? Demanda finalement le docteur, les yeux étincelant d'admiration.

\- Albus le voulait...Soupira Harry avec une grimace.

\- Qui est Albus ?

\- La mort. Répondit simplement son disciple.

\- Vous parlez donc à la mort ?

\- Elle est mon mentor. Mais j'ai du la décevoir en me laissant déchoir. Je crois avoir échoué à l'épreuve qu'elle m'a imposé...

\- Une épreuve ?

\- Edward... Je connais son âme...

\- Vous deviez faucher son âme pour l'apporter à la mort ? S'écria le blond en se redressant brutalement de son siège.

\- Non, juste apprendre à exister autrement qu'à travers elle...Murmura Harry en évitant le regard du docteur.

Harry tenta alors une nouvelle fois de se redresser pour apercevoir son âme-sœur.

-Il est parti chassé, lui avoua Carlisle la mine désolé. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il veillait sur votre sommeil et je lui ai imposé d'aller se nourrir avant qu'il ne devienne transparent...

Harry se sentit soudain idiot en se rappelant d'avoir imposer au vampire qu'il reste à ses côtés. Connaissant son compagnon, Carlisle avait certainement dû l'harceler continuellement pour que le vampire parte en forêt se nourrir.

Avait-il vraiment dormi trois jours ? Pourtant, il se sentait toujours aussi nauséeux et faible que le jour de sa chute.

Puis quelque chose titilla soudainement son attention. Un changement dans l'air, une présence bénéfique dans l'atmosphère qui lui intima de se lever.

-C'est une mauvaise idée de...Commença Carlisle en tentant de le faire s'asseoir.

Mais le vampire n'eut jamais l'occasion de terminer sa phrase. Harry posa ses pieds nus au sol et tel un funambule, quitta la pièce en tentant de garder l'équilibre.

Il se retrouva alors dans la véranda de la maison où plusieurs paires d'yeux curieux le regardaient avec étonnement.

Mais seul la lueure ambré dans le regard de son compagnon eut don de captiver l'attention de l'ange.

Le vampire s'approcha avec prudence de lui, comme si Harry n'était qu'un mirage.

-Tu es réveillé... Murmura son compagnon. Co...Comment te sens-tu ?

-Je vais bien, sourit Harry avec bonheur. Et vous ? Aucun membre de votre famille n'a été blessé ?

-Il faut plus que des hommes en robes noires armés de brindilles pour liquider une famille de vampire végétarien ! Plaisanta Edward en lui retournant son sourire.

Un rire perça alors l'ambiance lourde de la pièce et Harry se rendit compte avec stupeur que c'était le sien. Edward le regardait d'un air fiévreux tout en s'approchant avec précaution.

-Quel est ton nom ? Demanda finalement le vampire.

\- La mort m'appelait Hariel. Mais je n'ai jamais cessé de lui rappeler que j'étais seulement Harry.

-Harry...Cela parait tellement commun alors que tu sembles si...Fabuleux...Termina Edward , semblant gêné du mot qu'il venait d'employer pour définir Harry.

-Je préféré devenir un garçon banal plutôt qu'être le héros d'une fable.

-Tu ne seras jamais banal Harry. Déclara Edward avec un grand sourire. Et j'ai bien l'impression qu'il me faudra une éternité pour apprendre à te connaitre...

\- Pas si tu me compares à Fredon Saquet. Répliqua l'ange avec un soupir malicieux.

Un rire s'échappa de la gorge d'Edward et il regarda Harry comme si il était en présence d'une énigme vivante.

-Qu'est ce qui m'a pris ce jour là de te traiter de Luc Skywallker...

-T'en fais pas Dracula, ma vengeance sera terrible. Termina le brun en venant déposer timidement sa main sur la joue du vampire.

Les Cullens sursautèrent à ce geste et même Edward sembla se figer.

Le visage du vampire trahissait un flots de pensés et des sentiments contradictoires.

-Tu...Nous sommes des hommes Harry. Le ciel ne punit-il pas ce genre de..ça ?

Le cœur de Harry chuta brusquement dans sa poitrine et il ne su plus faire la différence entre haine ou désespoir.

-ça ? Répéta lentement le garçon en reculant brusquement. En quoi le fait que tu sois un homme m'empercherais de t'aimer ?

Un hoquet de surprise traversa la gorge du vampire.

\- Ai..Aimer ? Répéta-t-il non sans aucune trace d'embarra.

Harry n'attendit pas d'en entendre plus pour partir précipitamment de la maison, comme si Edward venait de devenir la première des personne à fuir.

On tenta alors de le rattraper mais les cris du vampire sonnèrent étrangement à ses oreilles. Usant alors de toute la magie dont il disposait, Harry translana.

* * *

Je sais ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié de nouveau chapitre... J'espère que vous avez quand même passé un bon moment même si pour l'instant ça se présente assez mal pour Ryry.

Par ailleurs, si vous n'avez pas eut votre dose de romantisme, je vous invite à lire les trois premiers chapitres de "Sáro-Morë". Je fais de la pub là non ? XD

Il y aura douze chapitres à cette histoire et je me suis fixé d'en publier deux tout les mercredi.

A très vite donc pour de nouvelles aventures

LDDW


	7. Détenu

Chapitre 7

Edward regardait ce visage aux contours irréels. C'était comme une drogue pour lui. Savoir que le monde était encore plus incroyable et mystérieux qu'il n'avait pu l'imaginer. Les anges existaient donc bel et bien et l'un d'eux avait déchu pour venir à son aide.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les longs cils du garçon, son petit nez étroit, sa bouches charnue et ses boucles de cheveux aux reflets d'ébène.

Parfois l'ange gémissait dans son sommeil, comme en proie à des cauchemars. Edward s'évertuait alors à rassurer la créature. Il lui murmurait des paroles rassurantes, parfois en chantant.

C'était comme si sa seule voix avait la capacité de rassurer le petit être. Edward maudissait le fait de ne pas connaitre son nom. En avait-il vraiment un d'ailleurs ? Avait-il été envoyé par une sorte de dieu pour lui permettre enfin de récupérer son âme ?

-Edward...Gémit le garçon dans son sommeil.

Edward caressa distraitement la joue de son protégé.

Il était comme fasciné par la beauté mystique de la créature. Sa seul volonté à cet instant fut de ravir ses lèvres et de le prendre dans une longue étreinte.

"Mien" criait son vampire intérieure.

Edward stoppa son geste, soudain pétrifié par ses propres pensées.

Comment pouvait-il avoir de telles idées à la vue son sauveur ? Celui qui s'occupait de lui depuis ces derniers mois? L'être qui pourrait peut-être lui apporter cette rédemption tant espérée.

Il s'éloigna brutalement de l'ange, comme électrocuté.

-Fils ? Appela Calisle d'une voix inquiéte. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Edward se retourna pour faire face à son père et se demanda un instant si il devait lui faire part des sentiments qui lui tenaillaient le cœur.

Le vampire avait de bonne raison de s'en inquiéter. Il était en effet née à une époque où ce genre d'attirances étaient proscrites et même condamnées.

L'ange ne semblait pas être âgé de plus de quinze, seize, peut-être dix sept ans. Il n'aurait su le dire tant son corps paraissait figé dans une jeunesse sans âge.

Comment pouvait-il laisser une seconde ses instinct de bête sanguinaire prendre le dessus sur sa raison ?

Toute sa vie de vampire, il s'était évertué à repousser ses pulsions, les enterrant avec son chagrins et son mal de vivre.

Il n'allait donc pas gâcher. Cette ange était seul être sur terre capable de lui donner l'impression d'être encore vivant. Non, il ne le permettrait jamais !

-Cela fait trois jours qu'il est dans le coma, je m'inquiètes seulement pour sa santé...Répondit Edward en jouant sur une demi-vérité.

Calisle avait toujours eut le don de voir lorsqu'il mentait ou non. Il était son père après tout. Cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception à la règle et bien que son regard indiquait très clairement qu'il n'était pas convaincu pas l'aveu d'Edward, il n'insista pas.

-Il a reprit des forces, le rassura-t-il en posant une main sur le front de son patient. Le garçon ne tardera pas à se réveiller. Toi en revanche, il faut que tu chasses...

-Mais je lui ai promis que...

-Et tu ne voudrais pas ressembler à une sangsue assoiffé lorsqu'il reprendra conscience, le coupa brusquement le blond. Ton ami ne va pas s'envoler Edward, je veillerais sur lui en ton absence.

Le vampire ne su pourquoi cette perspective l'horrifia à ce point. Toutefois, se faisant violence pour ne pas arracher le tête de son propre père dans un pur acte de...Jalousie...Il hocha prestement la tête et sortie à reculons de la pièce.

-Je ne serais pas long...Murmura le vampire.

-Je n'en doute pas, répliqua son père, un sourire ironique sur le visage.

En arrivant dans la forêt, Edward se rendit soudain compte qu'il était jusqu'alors resté en apnée.

Prennant de la vitesse, il tenta d'inspirer du mieux qu'il pouvait pour reprendre ses esprits.

Le premier Lynx qui passa sur son chemin fit office de défouloir pour le monstre qui sévissait en lui.

Sa victime n'eut aucune chance de s'en sortir et Edward lui vola jusqu'à la dernière goutte de son sang.

Enfin repus, il en profita pour observer la forêt et ses alentours. Les sons et les odeurs paraissaient plus perceptibles à présent qu'il s'était nourrit.

Il se surprit à fermer les yeux et à méditer quelques instants. Une soudaine pulsion le fit tomber alors à la renverse.

Les yeux écarquillés, il ne croyait pas à la réalité de se qu'il venait d' plutôt, de ressentir...

Plaçant la main sur sa poitrine, il reconnu le rythme régulier d'un cœur qui battait.

Comment un tel miracle était-il possible ? D'abord les larmes, puis à présent ce sang qui circulant à nouveau dans ses veines...

Peut-être que la présence de cette ange le rendait de plus en plus humain.

Qu'à force de combattre le monstre caché en lui, il gagnait enfin cette guerre qu'il menait depuis plus de trois siècles.

Intérieurement, Edward se promit alors de ne jamais laisser la créature faire du mal à son ange.

Pris d'allégresse, il couru vers sa demeure. Il pensa qu'à cet instant, il était le plus heureux des hommes. En apercevant cependant l'ange debout et face à lui, son cœur lui envoya un brusque rappel qu'il était de nouveau en état de marche.

Des yeux verts l'observaient avec douceurs et Edward ne put se retenir d'accourir vers leurs propriétaire.

-Tu es réveillé... Murmura-t-il. Co...Comment te sens-tu ?

-Je vais bien. Chanta une voix douce et posée. Et vous ? Aucun membre de votre famille n'a été blessé ?

Les soupons de Edward se confirmèrent quand au fait que l'ange protégeait bel et bien sa famille.

-Il faut plus que des hommes en robes noires armés de brindilles pour liquider une famille de vampire végétarien ! Tenta de plaisanter Edward afin cacher son trouble.

Un rire dansa alors dans la pièce et Edward en eut des frissons de plaisir. Une question qu'il mourrait d'envie de poser depuis sa rencontre avec l'ange trouva enfin le chemin de ses lèvres.

-Quel est ton nom ? Demanda le vampire.

\- La mort m'appelait Hariel. Déclara le garçon avec nervosité. Mais je n'ai jamais cessé de lui rappeler que j'étais seulement Harry.

-Harry...Répéta Edward comme si chaque syllabes de ce nom avait un gout de miel. Cela parait tellement commun alors que tu sembles si...Fabuleux...

-Je préféré devenir un garçon banal plutôt qu'être le héros d'une fable. Répondit l'ange, la tristesse pouvant se lire dans ses yeux.

-Tu ne seras jamais banal Harry. Déclara Edward avec fougue.

Le vampire avait l'immense désir de combler l'espace qui le séparait de son unique espoir de rédemption.

Se rappelant toutefois de ses résolutions, il se fit violence pour ne pas céder à la volonté du monstre en lui.

Un geste de la part de Harry vint hélas anéantir tout ses efforts. Une douce main vint se poser sur sa joue et fit battre le cœur du vampire comme un forcené.

Edward savait que sa famille l'observait et il pu lire une lueurs de dégoût dans le regard de Rosalie.

Puis il observa des yeux émeraudes le regardant avec douceur. Si le ciel lui faisait passer une épreuve, elle était bien cruelle car Harry, ange ou humain, demeurait un homme.

-Tu...Nous sommes des hommes Harry. Le ciel ne punit-il pas ce genre de..ça ?

Il perdit soudainement de vue l'étincelle qui s'était toujours trouvé dans les yeux de l'ange.

-ça ? Répéta lentement le garçon en reculant brusquement. En quoi le fait que tu sois un homme m'empercherais de t'aimer ?

Un hoquet de surprise traversa la gorge de Edward. Aimer ? Il avait bien dit...

Tout se bouscula dans l'esprit du vampire. Cette joie de vivre, ces larmes, ce corps animé d'un second souffle, était-ce tout simplement les symptômes de...

\- Ai..Aimer ? Répéta-t-il comme si il s'agissait là d'une formule magique.

Il vit alors une ombre le dépasser pour s'enfuir au-dehors. Edward fut tellement stupéfié par ce courant d'air froid qu'il ne comprit pas tout de suite que c'était Harry qui tentait de le fuir.

-Mon dieu...Cracha Rosalie avec une amertume non dissimulé. Je comprend à présent mieux pourquoi tu n'as jamais daigné répondre à mes avances. Mais par contre, que tu sois attiré par un oiseau de malheur, certainement venu des enfers...Là ça me dépasse !

Mais Edward ne prit pas la peine d'écouter les insultes de la jeune femme. Il partir au trousse du garçon comme si sa vie en dépendait.

* * *

Prostré, Harry écoutait le chant de la pluie pour ne pas penser à ce que son cœur ressentait.

Albus avait raison. Tant qu'il ne pourrait vivre sans l'attention de son âme sœur, jamais il ne serait une personne à part entière.

Il était soumis à ce besoin de plaire et d'être aimé. C'était à cause de cette manie à toujours vivre à travers l'autre que Cédric avait trouvé la mort.

Les larmes coulaient à présent abandonnement sur son visage et elles semblaient intarissables.

Ce n'est qu'au son d'une brindille brisé sur le sol herbeux de la foret que son attention se reporta vers la réalité.

Ses instincts de combattant étaient toujours aussi vifs que le jour où il était mort et il se redressa avec agilité.

Un homme lui faisait face, mais il ne s'agissait en rien de son compagnon.

-Emedeus...Siffla-t-il en reculant face à la menace.

\- Bonjours mon garçon...Sourit l'auror avec malice. Cela faisait tant de jour que je te cherchais...Je commençais à croire que ces monstre s'était régalés d'un peu de sang de créature spirituel...

-Les Cullens sont inoffensifs ! S'écria Harry sur la défensive. Si vous aviez bien fait votre travaille, vous auriez pu faire la différence entre des monstres et des créatures magiques !

-Oh mais je connais très bien mon travaille petit...On peut même dire que je suis un expert en matière de créatures magiques. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je te cherchais...

Harry sentit une sueurs froide couler alors le long de sa nuque. Il n'avait pas de baguette et le peu de magie qu'il avait emmagasiné depuis ces derniers jours avait stupidement était dépensée pour transplaner loin des Cullens.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution pour s'échapper de ce piège : courir.

Il n'avait cependant fait que quelques mètres lorsqu'il se retrouva plaqué au sol par des lianes magiques.

-Je vois que tu es assez vif d'esprit...Ironisa le sorcier en s'approchant de son trophée. Tu as enfin compris que je ne pouvais pas laisser une créature aussi rare que toi en liberté ? C'est en effet exceptionnel de voir un ange de la mort visible aux yeux des mortels. Ça ne doit arriver qu'une fois chaque millénaires. Tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais laissé en paix après cette petite bagarre pour protéger tes vampires ? Bien sur que non petit ange...Tu verras, le ministère va adorer pouvoir observer une créature aussi unique que toi à loisir...

* * *

**J'invite les lecteurs frustrés à découvrir ma dernière fic : _Sáro-Morë ._**

**_Vous pourrez y découvrir une histoire bien_ ** **_plus travaillée_ ** **_avec Harry Potter dans un univers d'elfes, dragon et chansons de nains !_ **


End file.
